Un Alma Dividida - KatsuDeku AU
by Roxeel
Summary: Una existencia creada al quinto día de la creación de todo. Un existencia que no debería de existir Un alma dividida en dos partes Un poder que no se debía perder. A veces los reencuentros son dulces y hermosos, para Izuku era doloroso... Bakugo no pensaba lo mismo. Este One-Shot participa en el reto de ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE KATSUDEKU AWARDS, creado por la pagina KatsuDeku World.


Nadar era lo único que podía hacer con todas las restricciones que se le habían impuesto desde que nació. Antes, cuando solo era un niño sin conocimiento de nada más que el de hablar, era feliz con el simple hecho de poder aprender cosas nuevas dentro del reino, ya sea un nuevo rincón en donde jugar a las escondidas con los guardias, nuevas piruetas con su aleta, nuevos pasajes en donde esconderse si le resultaban aburridas las clases.

Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que las cosas que antes hacía o descubría ya no le saciaban su curiosidad como tampoco su creciente aburrimiento apenas habría sus ojos.

-¡Príncipe Izuku! – el nombrado rápidamente se escabullo a uno de sus escondites para no ser arrastrado por la chica de cabellos castaños que lo llamaba

Viendo que lo podrían atrapar antes de siquiera haber podido acercarse a la salida del palacio, nado rápidamente entre los pilares de coral que soportaban la estructura. Nado todo lo que su aleta le permitió hasta un pasaje que descubrió cuando tenía 10 años. No se había atrevido a explorar a profundidad ese pasaje por diversas circunstancias (olvidarse era una de ellas), pero viendo de que no tenía a otro lugar a donde ir, más que a ese pasaje oscuro, a menos que quisiera soportar una hora de regaños por parte de su guardia personal Iida, le parecía estupenda la idea de explorar al fin ese lugar oscuro... peligroso... que aseguraba una muerte segura con corales filosos... Si... una estupenda idea.

-¡Príncipe! – la voz de su amiga castaña se escuchaba amenazadoramente cerca suyo.

Sin pensarlo más, entro en el pasaje, ocultándolo con las algas que impedían la libre visualización de la entrada. Quizás debió pensarlo dos veces antes de meterse en ese lugar, pero ya lo había hecho y retroceder no era una de las opciones.

-Dioses... espero encontrar algo aquí...- su voz temblorosa retumbo dentro de la cueva alargada que no parecía tener fin.

Él era Izuku Midoriya, próximo príncipe del reino marino One For All, hijo adoptivo del rey actual, Toshinori Yagi. Había nacido con el don de poner los nervios de punta de toda la guardia real al escaparse, prácticamente todo los días desde que aprendió que podía salir por los pasajes ocultos dentro del palacio. Quizás algunos no lo llevaban precisamente "fuera", y de eso se dio cuenta... de una manera traumática según su punto de vista.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _El pequeño peliverde nadaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, de hecho, se podría decir que si dependía de que tan rápido su aleta lo llevara al exterior._

 _La adrenalina corría por cada vena de su cuerpo, activando sus sentidos a mil. Sentía como lentamente iba perdiendo la sensibilidad de su extremidad, la sangre se le volvía de hielo, el agua parecía el más puro veneno, sus branquias se negaban a oxigenar su cuerpo, cada vez se sentía más pesado, pero de alguna forma el paisaje frente a sus ojos se movía cada vez más rápido conforme el sentía desfallecer su cuerpo._

 _El alivio recorrió su cuerpo al encontrar con su agudizada vista, un pasaje que había encontrado hacía pocos días. Sin reparar a pensar en un posible peligro para su integridad física, nado directo a la entrada._

 _La oscuridad lo absorbió, pero él no pensó en detenerse, no señor, prefería morir en esa espesura negra a tener que devolverse a enfrentar los acosos de los demás niños de su guardería, la cual, cabe destacar, era exclusivamente para la gente relacionada con la realeza, y se podría decir que esos niños le tenían cierta manía que él no llegaba a entender._

 _La frialdad de la corriente golpeo su cara al internarse más en la oscuridad. Pero no contaba con encontrar un pasadizo a un lado del túnel, el cual era iluminado por Krill, parecidos a los camarones pero más pequeños. Le recordaban enormemente al techo que tenía la habitación para fiestas en el palacio. Debió pensar y relacionar mucho mejor las cosas antes de seguir el pasadizo iluminado por los krill... Oh sí que debió._

 _Ralentizó su nadar para apreciar la hermosa vista que creaba al mover al agua al avanzar. Los krill iban iluminándose a medida que las ondas chocaban con sus pequeños cuerpos. Izuku estaba maravillado con la vista, muy pocas veces podía presenciar la naturaleza misma en donde habitaba trayéndolo a la realidad de su vida... era, prácticamente, un prisionero dentro del palacio, aun cuando muchos niños lo envidiaban por ser hijo del rey._

 _Con pensamientos pesimistas termino de recorrer el túnel para encontrarse, precisamente, en la sala de fiestas del palacio._

 _-"¿Podía llegar aquí?" – Izuku estaba sorprendido que algunos pasajes lo llevaran a otras habitaciones dentro de su hogar – Wow... ¡Esto es fantástico! – el peliverde saco de su pequeño bolso, un pergamino hecho de algas y un lapicero especial de tinta de calamar. Sin perder el tiempo, comenzó a trazar un mapa agregando indicaciones alrededor del dibujo para recordar al momento de unir esa pieza con las demás. Tarde o temprano terminaría por completar el mapa de pasajes secretos del palacio._

 _\- No podemos... Mghp- Izuku se ocultó detrás de un coral al escuchar esa voz ahogada_

 _-"¿Se estarán peleando?" – al de ojos esmeralda le recorrió un escalofrió de puro terror al pensar en presenciar una pelea._

 _\- Claro que si... Solo déjamelo a mi – Izuku solo podía ver la espalda de un hombre que traía puesto el casco de la guardia del palacio_

 _-"¿Estaremos en guerra?" – el miedo inundo su pequeño ser al pensar que podría tratarse de una invasión y el estuviera, ahora, presenciando una traición por parte del guardia – "¡Tengo que avisarle a mi padre!" – que equivocado estaba._

 _\- Pero... Aquí n-Ah – un suave gemido se dejó escuchar en la enorme habitación._

 _Izuku miro horrorizado a las dos personas enfrente del... bueno, no tan enfrente pero él podía verlos. Agudizo su mirada esperando encontrar una escena sangrienta pero la sorpresa fue lo que sustituyo al miedo, ¡Era su maestra de la guardería besando al guardia de su padre!_

 _-"¡¿Mi maestra es una espía?!" – y se volvía a equivocar._

 _Pudo ver claramente como ese guardia le quitaba las caracolas que utilizaba su maestra para tapar su pecho. El más rojo vivo que en su vida hubiera visto, subió por su cuello para instarse de forma permanente en su rostro._

 _-"... Eso no parece una pelea..."- Izuku rápidamente nadó devuelta al pasadizo, no quería saber en como terminaba ese encuentro._

 _ **End Flash Back**_

Izuku sintió su cara arder al recordar ese suceso con uno de los pasajes, definitivamente esa fue una lección valiosa para él. Desde ese momento tuvo la precaución de mirar muy bien antes de tomar otra ruta o siquiera, salir del pasaje sin estar 100% seguro de que se encontraba solo.

Llego al final de ese túnel, miro muy bien el exterior antes de atreverse a salir de su refugio. Se encontraba, para su alivio, fuera del palacio y no en una de las habitaciones de este. Estaba a punto de comenzar a nadar hasta su escondite pero algo lo detuvo... más bien alguien

-¡Midoriya! – Por su espina dorsal paso una corriente eléctrica de puro miedo al ser descubierto - ¡Sabía que estarías aquí! – sintió como unos brazos más fuertes y grandes que los de él agarraban su cintura para comenzar a arrastrarlo devuelta al palacio

-¡¿Iida-kun?! – Izuku no pudo siquiera resistirse al ser llevado a la fuerza, es que... ¡¿Cómo es que Iida se había enterado de la salida de ese pasaje si ni el mismo lo sabía?!

-Uraraka-san me dijo que podrías escapar por alguno de los túneles que dejaban los corales – ante la explicación de Iida, Izuku se dio cuenta de que estaba realmente jodido

\- Y... ¿Dónde vamos? – Izuku trataba de idear un plan rápidamente para escapar de la reprimenda de sus cuidadores

\- El Rey desea verte – Iida acomodo mejor a Izuku en su brazo, dándole a entender de que no sería fácil escapar esta vez, porque si... en otras oportunidades sí que había logrado salirse con la suya

-¿Papá? – el peliverde dejo de pensar en un plan de escape al escuchar las palabras de su guardia personal y amigo. - ¿Por qué desea verme? – Izuku se llenó de curiosidad ante la interrogante sin respuesta

-Realmente no lo sé, pero Uraraka-san te estaba buscando por eso – Iida miro de reojo al peliverde al ver que había dejado de poner resistencia

\- ... - el de ojos esmeralda llevo su mirada a la contraria, tratando de ver si realmente "solo" era para eso – Pues... No lo parecía – estrecho sus ojos al notar como Tenya comenzaba a mirar hacia otro lado que no fuera su cara - ... Iida-kun... ¿No tienes algo más que decirme? – el peliverde no tuvo la noción del movimiento acelerado que hizo la cola de Iida, como tampoco el de estar enfrente de las puertas al salón real.

\- N-No ten-tengo nada más que decir – el peliazul se puso firme a su lado una vez lo dejo libre

\- Iid- Izuku fue interrumpido por un brazo alrededor de su cuello - ¡Eh!.

\- I-Z-U-K-U-K-U-N – esa voz tenebrosa solo podía pertenecer a una persona

-¡HI! ¡¿Uraraka-san?! – nuevamente el miedo se apodero de su cuerpo al ver la mirada asesina que tenía la castaña contra él.

-¿Por qué huyes de mí? – la sirena avanzo suavemente hasta él, mientras que solo podía retroceder hasta chocar con el pecho de su guardia.

-Esp-Espera, Uraraka-san – Midoriya puso sus manos como defensa ante la furia de la chica – No-No sabía lo que querías decirme.

\- ¿Y por eso huiste apenas me viste? – la castaña aún mantenía su semblante asesino. En verdad era una misión casi imposible el que le impusieron al salir del entrenamiento especial, sabía lo inquieto y para nada cooperativo que era su amigo, pero nunca imagino hasta que nivel

-Si- Digo ¡No! – El de ojos esmeralda ya no sabía en dónde meterse para salvarse de, 1- la furia de la sirena frente a él, 2- de la reunión con su padre, 3- la posible reprimenda que le daría este por causarle problemas a sus guardias y amigos, 4- la charla de una hora que le daría, posiblemente, Iida sobre la paciencia y respeto a los demás, y podría seguir enumerando sus desgracias si no fuera por la puerta abierta a su lado

\- Izuku... - la voz profunda y cariñosa que se escuchó una vez la puerta abierta, le hizo darse cuenta de que la oportunidad de salvarse ya se había esfumado – Pasa.

El joven tritón entro nervioso, ¿Quién no lo estaría? La última vez que entro de "esa" forma no resulto nada placentera para él,

-No temas – Izuku dio un respingón ante las palabras del tritón mayor – No es como la vez anterior – en su voz se denotaba un poco de arrepentimiento.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – podía ver a través del falso semblante tranquilo de su padre, de que algo realmente malo estaba pasando o que posiblemente pasara.

\- Sé que te escapas de tus clases... - al escuchar eso, el peliverde sintió su alma abandonar su cuerpo – También que burlas la seguridad con los pasajes que tiene el palacio – sentía como sus branquias dejaban de cumplir su función – de igual manera sé que te escapas a una cueva cercana a pasar la tarde...

-"Mátenme ya" – Izuku tenía una sonrisa en su rostro – "Definitivamente estoy muerto".

-Pero... - el rubio se dio cuenta de la expresión en el rostro de su hijo – Pequeño... no tienes por qué asustarte – su mirada se suavizo al ver lo petrificado que estaba el joven tritón.

Como no asustarse si su padre sabía todo, TODO.

-No te llame para regañarte – Izuku miro tentativo al tritón mayor. Si no era por esa ¿Para qué más sería?... Quizás sí estaba pasando algo con el palacio y prontamente entrarían en guerra. Recordaba haber visto más soldados de lo usual patrullar dentro y fuera del palacio y la ciudad.

-¿Es algo sobre nuestra seguridad? – el peliverde dejo atrás su mirada asustadiza para mirar preocupado y serio a la vez al rubio.

-... Aahh... - suspiro resignado, de nada servía ocultarle algo al chico – Si... posiblemente nos ataquen... - Toshinori no podía simplemente esperar a que algo pase. Un criminal tan fuerte como enemigo antiguo de la sangre real había escapado del confinamiento eterno en la prisión del triángulo de las bermudas, las cosas no estaban pintando para nada bien.

-¿Quién? – el joven tritón frunció el ceño en señal de seriedad ante el asunto de peso mayor que se presentaba.

-Alguien... que no debería de existir – y era cierto, esa criatura tenía tantos años como la creación misma del mundo que se conoce. Los anteriores reyes habían tratado de mantenerlo bajo control, pero fue él quien logro encarcelarlo hace ya 150 años y que volviera a salir sin que nadie se diera por aludido hasta la guardia nocturna... en verdad no sabía que pensar.

-¿Alguien qué... no debería existir? – Midoriya no entendía del todo a lo que se refería el rubio. ¿Qué criatura no debería de existir?

\- Si te la pasaras en clases y no recreando planos de los pasajes y recolectando información de los soldados podrías hacerte de una idea de lo que hablo – un regaño que Izuku sabía que vendría tarde o temprano pero no le tomo mucho importancia, su cerebro estaba trabajando a mil en busca de algún indicio que le dijera quien podría ser – Aunque... no tendría mucho caso, esta información es pasada una vez se toma el control del reino...

-¿Eh? Quieres decir que no lo sabré hasta sea rey – más que pregunta era una afirmación que le cayó como un golpe al estómago. Su padre debería de estar bromeando, ¿Cómo podía esperar a convertirse en rey para tener esa información cuando un ataque estaba próximo? – Pero papá.

-Yo no he dicho eso... - el de ojos azules sonrió al ver la contrariedad en su hijo – Ven... Te contare lo que necesites saber – Toshinori comenzó a nadar hasta el jardín de coral que se encontraba pasando la puerta detrás del trono.

Izuku siguió al mayor con una curiosidad tan grande que en cualquier momento comenzaría a sacar sus propias teorías y conclusiones si no comenzaba a hablar.

-Cuando se creó este mundo... - el peliverde salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la profunda voz del tritón – Comenzaron a aparecer criaturas de todo tipo y entre ellas las sirenas y tritones.

-Eso ya lo sé – era un principio básico saber sobre la creación.

-Pero las criaturas llamadas humanos no saben sobre nuestra existencia... no de forma consiente – el rubio se detuvo frente a un coral que daba la forma de un banco – Ellos nos han visto pero quienes nos ven son tachados de locos, ellos tienen un muy estrecho pensamiento y visión del mundo general – Toshinori se sentó a la espera de que el menor imitara su acción

-Eso también lo sé – Izuku se sentó a un lado del mayor – La mayoría nos cazan para mostrar veracidad... - ha oído de los tritones y sirenas más viejos las anécdotas de criaturas atrapadas por armas creadas por los humanos

-Si... Pero como hay criaturas de mente estrecha... hay de una mentalidad rozando lo divino – el rubio suspiro al recordar la batalla casi a muerte que tuvo hace tantos siglos – Nosotros, tritones y sirenas, nos podríamos considerar una parte de esta especie – se reacomodo en su asiento estirando su hermosa cola de azul eléctrico – Él, se podría decir que es la otra cara de la creación – el tritón menor comprendió que se refería al enemigo potencial que no debería existir

-¿La otra cara? – Llevo su mirada verdosa al rostro del mayor – Te refieres a "esa" criatura – su piel se erizo, el miedo comenzó a invadir su pequeño cuerpo al comenzar a comprender y armar el rompecabezas gracias a escrituras que había encontrado en las cuevas que investigaba.

-Lleva tanto tiempo en este mundo que ha quebrantado más de una ley natural – miro a su hijo logrando ver lo intranquilo que se encontraba al comenzar a comprender el verdadero peligro que corrían – Todos estos años, empezando con el primer tritón que logro plantarle cara, hemos estado tratando de controlarlo – su mirada se perdió en palabras pasadas – Su nombre es desconocido, pero lo han llamado All For One.

-Lo contrario a nuestra ciudad – Izuku no lograba comprender del todo lo que trataba de decirle su padre.

-Exacto – para el rubio explicar se le hacía difícil, él no era mucho de palabras de ese tipo, prefería mostrar a hablar – El posee tanto poder como conocimientos tan antiguos que ya se han extinguido en este tiempo – el menor tembló ligeramente – Todo para una sola existencia... es realmente aterrador... - miro al horizonte donde podía verse que pronto el sol comenzaría a ocultarse aun a esas profundidades – Hace 150 años logre encerrarlo en las bermudas – Izuku lo miro impresionado

-¿Cómo? – su voz tembló ligeramente, su padre sí que era impresionante. Quizás su admiración hacia ese tritón haya subido un par de puntos... un par de muchos puntos.

-Cada sucesor recibe cierto "conocimiento" que lo vuelve en su propio poder – el mayor revolvió los cabellos verdosos del menor – Con el tiempo también recibirás el tuyo, por ahora solo concéntrate en no faltar a clases – comenzó a nadar devuelta a la sala del trono.

-Papá... - Midoriya quería quejarse, y vaya que quería, pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de genuina felicidad y excitación ante la confianza que le entregaba el rey al contarle tales sucesos que, para el resto, era tan reservado que lo tacharían de loco solo con mencionar una palabra de lo escuchado.

Sabía que no debería de preocuparse de lo que podría pasar a futuro, él estaría tan débil que posiblemente le costaría unos siglos atacar a One For All, pero con esa criatura hasta la más mínima perturbación en el agua era un peligro inminente.

Lo que resto del día Izuku se la paso con sus dos amigos, quienes, Iida prácticamente secuestrado, fueron al "rincón" especial del peliverde a las afueras del palacio.

No pensó ni espero que esa lucha lo dejara inactivo por tanto tiempo, aun con todo el poder que había recolectado a lo largo de las décadas, no pudo evitar debilitarse frente a ese tritón.

Sonrío con suficiencia, ahora era su turno para acabar con la "paz" impuesta tras su "derrota". Pobre de los ilusos que pensaron que él no volvería, que una simple prisión en un lugar que suprimía sus poderes podría condenarlo. Que equivocados estaban, con "eso" en su poder, claramente la victoria se iluminaba para él al final.

-Bien... debería de ir poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa.

La criatura nadaba sigilosa, siendo parte de las mismas corrientes, sin forma sólida, solo ondulaciones transparentes que perturbaban la paz del mar. Tan monstruoso como hermoso.

Era... la mezcla de todo, la matriz de cada criatura... la adaptación de cada ser en uno solo, algo bastante aterrador.

Esta vez no cometería el error de confiar en nadie, claro que no. Maldecía a la mitad orca de Stain, si no fuera por ese miserable él ya habría dominado los siete mares hacia mucho tiempo.

... El reino submarino de la "paz" temblaría bajo su poder.

La brisa golpeaba con fuerza el derrotado barco junto a su tripulación. ¿Hacia cuanto no tocaban tierra? ¿Cuántos hombres más deberían de perder?

Violentas ráfagas comenzaron a mecer el destrozado barco de madera, los pocos que quedaban en pie hacían todo para mantenerse a flote. La cabeza de mando en toda esa caótica situación había desaparecido apenas empezó todo el infierno dejando atrás a una tripulación que no tenía preparación para esas situaciones.

-¡Bakugo! – un pelirrojo llamaba a viva voz a un rubio que no dejaba de lanzar órdenes y maldiciones - ¡Hemos perdido gran parte de la proa! – Trataba con todas sus fuerzas el mantener firmemente el mástil en su lugar con sogas - ¡El mástil esta por caer!

-¡CALLATE MALDICION! – El rubio se firmaba como si su vida dependiera de que tan fuerte agarraba el timón - ¡A BABOR! – su voz retumbo por sobre la ventisca, los pocos sobrevivientes trataban desesperadamente de acatar la orden del volátil pirata.

-¡La isla está a 20 millas al suroeste! – esta vez grito un rubio que se encontraba al lado del pelirrojo tratando de ubicarse entre las olas bravas que no daban tregua

Katsuki Bakugo, un pirata temido por muchas personas, tanto por guardias marítimos como entre su propia gente. Con apenas 9 años había pertenecido a la guardia marítima del rey, nadie aparte de su amigo metiche Eijirou Kirishima sabía sobre esto. Al convertirse en pirata no muchas personas confiaban en él para ser parte de su tripulación por su corta edad, pero poco le interesaba la opinión pública, a él le gustaba el mar y la libertad, mientras pudiera conseguir ambas, todo le valía madres.

-Amigo... - Kirishima logró estabilizar el mástil dejando a cargo al otro rubio – el barco no durara el viaje... - se aferró al barandal que pendía de un hilo ante el brusco movimiento del barco.

-Tiene que... - Katsuki tenía su ceño fruncido ante el desafío que estaba ente sus ojos.

De alguna forma lograron estabilizar el barco para afrontar la marejada que no daba tregua ante los esfuerzos de los piratas por mantenerse a flote. Lograron navegar hasta estar cerca de su hogar

-¡Tierra a la vista! – Kirishima exclamo al ver a una distancia de 20 metros la isla donde se reunían toda su gente.

-¡Estribor! – Bakugo giro el timón a la espera de que el barco siguiera su camino pero... el barco sospechosamente comenzaba a inclinarse hacia adelante

-¡Inundación de la proa! – el grito de una pelirrosa llego a los oídos del rubio

-Maldición – Katsuki sabía que el barco no llegaría ni por lejos a la isla - ¡Bien! ¡Todos por la borda! – al escuchar la orden de su nuevo capitán por pacto silencioso de todos, se giraron a mirarlo

-¿Al mar? – pregunto uno de los tripulantes fieles del capitán anterior

-A menos que quieras que la presión del hundimiento de succione – Bakugo comenzó a lanzar a la tripulación al mar - ¡No sean nenas! ¡SALTEN! – Bakugo empujo al último por la borda antes de saltar el

Todos comenzaron a nadar directo a tierra, algunos rezaban no encontrarse con tiburones o alguna criatura marina que terminara con sus vidas, no sobrevivieron al ataque de otros piratas y a olas bravas para venir a morir por unas míseras criaturas a menos de 20 metros de su salvación.

-Amigo, ¿Qué haremos ahora? – Eijirou estaba preocupado por el destino de la poca tripulación que quedaba y obviamente no podrían zarpar sin un barco.

-Cállate – ladro el de ojos rojos ante las palabras del contrario. Él sabía que las cosas no estaban bien y necesitaban muchos recursos, además de personas locas que quisieran ponerse bajo el mando del rubio.

De alguna forma se salvaron de milagro (Bakugo) de un tiburón que comenzaba a rodearlos. La sola presencia asesina del pirata explosivo fue suficiente para que el animal se alejara.

Apenas pusieron sus pies sobre tierra firme, la tripulación se dispersó dejando solo a la actual frente al nuevo capitán. Bakugo los miro, dio la media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar, confiado de que los 4 restantes le seguían.

-Bakugo hay que conseguir nueva tripulación – comento el rubio con un rayo negro en su flequillo.

-También hay que abastecernos – Sero Hanta fue quien hablo esta vez

-¡Yo puedo publicar carteles! – Ashido Mina hablo feliz por la idea de conocer nuevas personas

-¡Cállense! – bramo Katsuki, no lo dejaban concentrarse

-Chicos – hablo el pelirrojo – primero hay que conseguir un barco, ¿No creen?

-Uhg... es cierto – hablo la pelirrosa al caer en cuenta de ese detalle.

-¿Deberíamos robarlo? – Propuso Kaminari Denki – Antes de que zarpáramos escuche hablar a un par de chicas cerca del pub de un nuevo navío de un "príncipe"

-¿Príncipe? – Sero se giró a mirar al rubio ante esas palabras

-¿Hay un príncipe aquí? ¡Yo quiero verlo! – Mina estaba emocionada ante la idea de conocer a un príncipe en persona

-Claro que no es un príncipe – abrió la boca Eijirou – de seguro es un pobre que cree que lo es.

-Bueno... - Kaminari llevo una mano a su barbilla tratando de recordar la platicas de las mujeres – Dice que viene de Francia y se ha perdido. Al parecer su tripulación fue asaltada por piratas antes de que su barco fuera llevado por la marea hasta aquí.

-¿Y no se llevaron el barco? – Sero lo miro sin creerlo – Creo que lo querían a él y no precisamente piratas – Un pirata que no se roba un barco de un supuesto príncipe, sencillamente era porque era uno de los más ricos piratas y no necesitaba barcos o por lo que acababa de decir el pelinegro.

-Quien sabe... - Denki sonrió emocionado ante una idea - ¿Y si lo raptamos nosotros junto a su barco? Tendríamos uno más en la tripulación y un barco – estaba feliz ante su propia idea

-¿Crees que aún sigue aquí? – Mina también termino emocionada ante la idea del rubio - ¡Vamos a buscarlo! – la pelirrosa agarro el brazo del rubio y del pelinegro que estaban más cerca de ella.

-¡Espera! – Kirishima no pudo detener al trio de idiotas que acaban de pasarlo junto a Bakugo – Bakugo no creo que- detuvo su dialogo al ver la sonrisa siniestra en el rostro de su amigo

-Vamos – la excitación se notaba en su voz ante algún pensamiento que tuviera el rubio

-Dioses... - el pelirrojo no podía llevarle la contraría sin que este explotara, y a quien engañaba, ese era el único plan que tenían por el momento para obtener un barco.

Si era sincero, nunca espero el convertirse en un pirata, su obsesión por el mar y la libertad era tanta que de algún momento a otro término en un barco pirata luego de escuchar infinitas historias de la gente del pueblo donde vivía sobre ellos. Pero... quizás sea simplemente la promesa que aún sigue a fuego vivo en su mente que termino siendo lo que era en ese momento.

Llegaron, en algún momento, al centro de la isla donde estaban todos los pub y comerciantes. Las chicas comenzaron a amontonarse alrededor del rubio explosivo y el pelirrojo

-Bakugo-san, que alivio que estés bien – una de copa D se restregaba en el brazo del rubio. Simplemente la ignoro pasando de largo a todas las que se frotaban como perras en celo sobre su cuerpo.

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo se llama ese príncipe tuyo? – exigió Katsuki a Denki una vez entraron al pub donde el escucho sobre el chico

-Eeeh... En verdad no lo sé – mala decisión

-¡¿Qué no lo sabes?! ¡¿Eres idiota o qué?! – Bakugo estaba exaltado, ¿Cómo mierda buscarían a un tipo para robarle el barco si ni siquiera sabían su puto nombre?

-Espera – Sero puso una mano en el pecho de su amigo para tratar de detener el asesinato inminente – Si preguntamos quizás lo encontremos – sugirió el pelinegro.

-¿Cómo? – Bakugo se deshizo del brazo del contrario.

-¿Preguntando por un príncipe? – tanteo Kaminari. Si no fuera por Kirishima ya estaría entre las manos asesinas de su capitán.

-No te enojes – el pelirrojo miraba los ojos rojos encendidos del contrario – quizás así lo encontremos.

-¿Has visto al príncipe? – Mina se les había adelantado al preguntarle a una chica que trabajaba en el bar.

-Claro, quien no – la mujer apunto una esquina del bar un poco desolada – ahí está.

-Gracias – Mina sonrió regresando con sus amigos - ¡Ya lo encontré!

-¿Ah? – Katsuki la miro incrédulo, ¿Cómo lo hacían las mujeres para hacerse de información tan rápido? - ¿Dónde? – se cruzó de brazos esperando respuesta.

-Vamos – la pelirrosa ni se molestó en contestarle, arrastrando a todos con ella

El lugar estaba abarrotado de piratas borrachos, algunos creando peleas con otros borrachos, mujeres bailando y cantando sobre las mesas, otros tratándose de pasar de listos con ellas, las cachetadas y golpes volaban como la cerveza.

Los 5 llegaron a una mesa apartada en un rincón completamente desolada exceptuando su único ocupante, un chico rubio de extravagante vestimenta, sonrisa extraña y ojos amatistas oculto tras unas largas pestañas.

-¿Eres el príncipe? – Sero parecía escéptico ante lo que veían sus ojos

-Oui – dijo el chico con su permanente sonrisa – Soy el príncipe de Francia – su brillante mirada se posó en los chicos frente a él

-Bueno... No lo pareces – se atrevió a soltar Kaminari al examinarlo por completo. Parecía un loco sacado de algún circo con esas vestimentas.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – Mina se sentó a su lado ignorando a sus acompañantes.

-Soy Aoyama Yuga – se presentó poniendo una mano sobre su pecho y mirándola - ¿Podría preguntar por su nombre Mademoiselle? – el rubia tomo la mano extrañamente rosada de ella para depositar un beso en su dorso.

-Uhg... Soy Ashido Mina – lentamente retiro su mano de la contraria.

-Un placer Mademoiselle – llevo su amatista mirada a los otros cuatro – ¿Y estos caballeros? – un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de los otros al ver esa mirada coqueta y atrapante del "príncipe". Puede que sea de forma inconsciente, pero era extraño y perturbador.

-Soy Eijirou Kirishima – empezó el pelirrojo – Kaminari Denki – apunto al rubio a su lado – Sero Hanta – el pelinegro lo sonrió como respuesta – y nuestro capitán, Katsuki Bakugo – termino las presentaciones al apuntar a la fiera detrás de él.

-Un placer caballeros – sabían que ese chico no era de ahí y mucho menos un pirata extranjero – Y... ¿Qué los trae ante mí? – batió sus largar pestañas al preguntarles

-Eh... - Kaminari se sentía un poco intimidado ante la mirada del contrario – Tienes un barco ¿No? – el rubio tanteo y al no ver perturbación en su mirada supuso que no había problema

-Oui, está en el otro extremo de la isla – dijo sencillamente la ubicación de su navío.

"Es un idiota" pensaron los cinco al verlo fresco como una lechuga.

-¿Podríamos verlo? – Mina pregunto sin demora

-... Claro – Aoyama no tenía problemas de que vieran su barco, de hecho, le encantaba que se interesaran en él y su barco. Cuando llego las personas lo trataron extrañamente como si fuera un payaso, no le creyeron cuando los quiso llevar a ver su gran y hermoso barco.

Se miraron entre ellos al ver lo fácil que fue que accediera a llevarlos hasta su barco. Nadie en sano juicio dejaría que un par de piratas vieran su barco estando el totalmente a la deriva y solo.

Llevaban ya un buen rato caminando, ahora, entre el bosque oscuro de la isla. Cuando dijo al otro extremo... ¡No estaba bromeando!

-¿Cuánto falta? – Mina ya estaba realmente cansada, acababan de salir de un infierno, no estaba con la energía como para ir de excursión en busca de un barco que posiblemente no fuera la gran cosa

-Ya casi estamos – Yuga miro hacia atrás ante la voz de la única chica del grupo.

-Lo mismo dijiste hace 20 minutos – se quejó Kaminari... aunque no debería porque. Se encontraba en la espalda de Kirishima desde hace 30 minutos cuando sus rodillas cedieron al cansancio y el pelirrojo se ofreció en llevarlo.

-Dejen de quejarse – hablo por primera vez Katsuki desde que salieron del pub.

-Aquí esta – Aoyama paso entre unos árboles frondosos que no los dejaban ver más que el verde de sus hojas.

La vista era sobrenatural. El mar tranquilo reflejaba la luna, a la vez que esta con su luz espectral iluminaba un gran navío de madera con tres pisos, en la popa donde estaba el timón en lo alto, una bandera plegada al mástil dejaba en evidencia que no era un barco pirata... su estructura entera gritaba nobleza y elegancia. Casi podrían apostar que era una bella ilusión de un barco fantasma.

-Le presento a mi humilde navío – el de ojos amatistas se giró para hacer una exagerada reverencia junto a su capa de noble.

\- Wow... - ninguno salió de su asombro. Era un barco fantástico. Los ojos le brillaban a todos, incluido Bakugo, era una bella obra maestra digna de admirar.

-Humilde... ¡Eso no tiene nada de humilde! – exclamo un ensimismado Denki ante la emoción del momento.

-¡Eso debe costar una fortuna! – Mina fue la primera en correr directo al barco - ¡Vengan!

Enseguida le siguió Denki con Hanta y Kirishima más rezagado. Aoyama caminaba tranquilamente hasta su barco, estaba... feliz de tener con quien admirar esa belleza. Se giró al recordar a Bakugo.

-¿Tu no vie- no termino de hablar al sentir una explosión de aire en su rostro.

-¡MUEVANSE INUTILES!- Katsuki corría como alma que lleva el diablo apartando a los otros de su camino

-¡¿Bakugo?! – Kirishima cayó al suelo ante la violenta carrera de su amigo

El rubio de un salto se colgó de una soga que colgaba cerca de la popa. Con una agilidad y fuerza envidiables, llego a la cubierta de ese enorme barco y... ¡Maldición! ¡Sí que era un enorme y magnifico barco!

Bien, estaba decidido, ese barco sería suyo y ese príncipe idiota estaría en su tripulación.

-¡Hey! ¡Tú...- no recordaba cómo demonios se llamaba - ... payaso! Desde hoy estarás bajo mi mando – apunto a Aoyama desde atrás del timón.

-¿Mmm? – no entendía del todo lo que quería decir el rubio explosivo, pero suponía que eso significaba que era ¿su amigo?

-¡¿Me oíste?! – El temperamento del rubio se calentó al no oír nada venir del príncipe

-¡Ou-Oui! – vaya a saber Dios en donde se vino a meter.

-¡Tiene habitaciones individuales! – El grito provenía del interior del barco - ¡Esta es mía! – Mina ya se había adueñado de una habitación sin consultar con nadie

-¡AHH! ¡Espera no es justo! ¡Tiene vista al mar! – se quejó Denki

-¡Idiota! Todas tienen vista al mar – le golpeo Eijirou

-¡Kaminari es un idiota! – se burló Ashido desde su nueva habitación

-¡Miren este comedor! – Esta vez era el grito de Sero – los tres que se encontraban dentro, fueron a ver el nuevo descubrimiento del pelinegro.

-Woaah... - Denki estaba fascinado - ¡Me siento como de la realeza! – El lugar tenía piezas de mármol, decoración de cristal, cuadros que suponían que valdrían una fortuna, una que no verían aun cuando saquearan 40 barcos.

-¡Yuga! – Mina llamaba entusiasta al rubio

-¿Qué sucede? – asomo su cabeza con su, al parecer, eterna sonrisa

-¿A dónde te dirigías? – la pelirrosa hasta ese momento caí en ese detalle, si se supone que era un príncipe, ¿Qué hacía por esos alrededores? (olvido completamente lo que le dijo Denki).

-Bueno... Tenía que reunirme con el rey Aizawa – se paseó por el comedor – Pero nos atacaron. A mí me escondieron para que no me llevaran.

-¿Y tú tripulación? – Kaminari recibió un codazo por parte de Sero por la falta de tacto.

-Ellos... fueron asesinados y sus cuerpos tirados al mar – Yuga comenzó a sentirse mal al recordar eso – Yo salí cuando el barco se detuvo... aquí.

-¿Y por qué te querían? – Mina volvió con otra pregunta.

-Seguramente algún reino que no esté en paz con el mío.

-¡¿Qué ESTAN HACIENDO PAR DE INUTILES?! – Bakugo gritaba desde el exterior. Aún tenían muchas cosas que hacer para poder zarpar y destrozar a ese barco que hundió su anterior embarcación, saquear y sabotear los barcos de la guardia del rey, comprar cosas en el reino y seguir navegando en busca de más misterios. O por lo menos eso tenía planeado.

Los chicos salieron a ver que quería su capitán. Kirishima subió hasta estar al lado del rubio.

-Bien jodidos imbéciles, aún tenemos cosas que conseguir antes de salir – se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba de forma intimidante a los otros.

-¡Yo hare los carteles! – Mina levanto la mano feliz

-¿Carteles? – Yuga estaba confundido, ¿para qué quieren carteles?

-¡Si! Para poder reclutar tripulantes – le respondió Sero con una sonrisa

-Podríamos hacer una entrevista – pensó Kaminari antes de que Bakugo lo mirara – Claro que lo haríamos nosotros, tú no te preocupes – dijo enseguida el rubio entes que el otro lo quisiera despedazar.

-Hmp – Katsuki no se dio por aludido, en cambio, bajo para investigar el interior del barco. Por los gritos de los otros ya se había enterado de lo que se encontraba más o menos dentro.

-¿Dónde vas? – Kirishima siguió con la mirada al otro

-Que te importa – escupió antes de perderse en el interior

-Vaya temperamento... - Sero simplemente tenía que resignarse a la personalidad volátil de su capitán.

Bakugo escudriño el interior de cada habitación, sin perderse de detalles. Realmente ese idiota era un príncipe, los cuadros, adornos y estructura del interior gritaban a viva voz "realeza" y él conocía muy bien lo que veía, tantos años en ese tipo de ambiente lo hacían un experto en la materia.

Recordar cuando era un niño que solo deseaba ser parte del mar, le traían tantos sentimientos de nostalgia y añoranza que solo quería enterrar en lo más profundo de su ser.

-Maldición – golpeo la puerta que daba a la cocina de la embarcación. Realmente odiaba esos sentimientos, una inútiles cadenas que lo mantenía preso de su libertad – Maldita sea.

Katsuki llego a la parte baja de la popa, donde estaba el almacenamiento y las celdas. Todo estaba bien acondicionado para soportar tormentas, saqueos y enfrentamientos. Para él todo estaba en orden

" _Kacchan"_

Se giró bruscamente al escuchar ese apodo, pero... no había nadie, no estaba _él_.

-Realmente odio esto... - pateo un par de cadenas que se encontraban a un lado de los cañones. Añorar algo que nunca le perteneció era tan aterrador como el no recordar el rostro de esa persona.

-¡Bonjour! – Yuga saludo a los recién levantados. Él ya tenía parte del desayuno listo.

-Wow – Mina corrió hasta la barra donde habían huevos revueltos y tocino recién hecho - ¡Se ve delicioso! – Ella tomo uno de los platos - ¡Gracias!

-No hay de que Mademoiselle – Yuga batió sus pestañas, antes de volver al sartén

-Yo pensé que los príncipes no sabían hacer nada – soltó Kaminari antes de tomar un plato y sentarse al lado de Mina.

-Esto es algo que mi nana me enseño – le respondió Aoyama antes de servir el ultimo plato – Se podría decir que es mi especialidad – puso una mano bajo su barbilla mientras brillitos iluminaban sus ojos antes de guiñarle.

-Uuh... - Denki no sabía cómo enfrentar la extraña personalidad del príncipe

-Waaah, ¿Quién preparo todo esto? – Kirishima ya había empezado a engullir uno de los platos junto a los demás, seguido de Sero

-¡Yuga! – Le respondió la pelirrosa tragando el ultimo tocino – Realmente estaba delicioso – la única chica le dedico una sonrisa genuina

-¡Ah! Bakugo, tu desayuno está ahí – Sero apunto la barra antes de que el rubio comenzara a recitar la biblia

El hambre era más que su malgenio mañanero. Sin responderle se acercó a buscar su plato, sentándose a un lado del pelirrojo, comenzando a devorar como un animal.

-Amigo, terminaras ahogado – Kirishima lo miraba a la espera en que el otro comenzara a toser.

-¡Cállate! – Le rugió una vez trago lo que tenía en su boca - ¿Y ustedes? ¿No tenían algo que hacer? – hablo al percatarse que todos ya habían terminado.

-¿Te refieres al reclutamiento? – Mina ladeo su cabeza ante su pregunta.

\- ... – Las venas comenzaban a hacerse visibles en su cuello y cabeza – Si saben lo que tienen que hacer... - su voz de ultratumba hizo temblar a los presentes - ¡¿Por qué no se mueven?! ¡Jodidos imbéciles! – Bakugo golpeo la mesa al ver que los otros seguía sentados - ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡¿Invitación?!

-¡Nos vamos! – Mina, Kaminari, Sero y Yuga, se levantaron enseguida de la mesa para salir como alma que lleva el diablo a hacer los carteles.

-¿No crees que fuiste muy gruñón? – Kirishima era el único que se atrevía a llevarle la contraria al rubio

-¿Aaah? – La mirada de muy, pero muy pocos amigos que le dirigió fue suficiente para que se le erizara el bello de su cuerpo.

-Yo... Iré a ver lo que falta para zarpar – mientras hablaba se paraba del asiento y comenzaba a avanzar a la salida.

-Aah... - Katsuki suspiro una vez se encontró completamente solo.

No pudo dormir en toda la noche al ser atacado constantemente por recuerdos pasados. Las ojeras pronto se harían más visibles junto a su humor volátil.

Recogió los platos vacíos de los demás, lavarlos no los matarían. Con un semblante despreocupado se dedicó a lavarlos mientras su mente volaba en un centenar de pensamientos.

El tritón nadaba junto a una banda de delfines jóvenes quienes se dedicaban a jugar con él. Algunos le llevaban flores marinas, otros competían entre ellos para llamar la atención del príncipe, mientras que otros se mantenían nadando a su lado.

-Saben... quizás la paz se desvanezca – susurro a una delfín a su lado, este emitió un sonido como respuesta – No lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero... no permitiré que nada les pase – susurro mientras acariciaba la trompa de la criatura.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que su padre hablo con él, una desde que la seguridad del palacio se triplico a conciencia, una donde se le hacía casi imposible salir del palacio, pero ahí estaba actualmente, lejos de su ciudad jugando con delfines cerca de su escondite.

-Creo que ya debería irme – Izuku se dio cuenta que ya se aproximaba la hora de la cena, si no lo encontraban en el palacio seguramente no volvería a salir por un laaaargo tiempo.

Los delfines lo acompañaron hasta la mitad del camino antes de devolverse al escuchar el llamado de los demás delfines más adultos. Al parecer ellos también tenían toque de queda.

Se sentía intranquilo, las corrientes se agitaban intranquilas, incluso estaban más frías de lo normal. Algo en su interior le hizo esconderse entre anemonas, algas y corales cada vez estando más cerca del palacio.

Normalmente el escuchaba el bullicio de la ciudad submarina cuando se acercaba, sirenas y tritones jóvenes charlando, otros más viejos cuchichiando sobre lo mal educados que eran los jóvenes actuales, soldados poniendo orden, pero... todo era un sepulcral silencio.

El miedo comenzó a invadir su joven cuerpo, no podía estar pasando tan pronto... su reino... su hogar.

Nadaba lo más rápido que su cole le permitía entre algas y corales que le hacían de escondite. Al llegar la realidad lo golpeo. Sirenas y tritones se encontraban reducidos a un manojo de carne que alguna vez tuvo forma, gemidos bajos de agonía llegaron a sus oídos. Podía ver otras criaturas ajenas al reino pasearse dentro y fuera de la ciudad.

Pudo ver como una sirena nadaba entre las casas siendo perseguida por una de esas criaturas. Al alcanzarla esta se volvió otro de esos manojos de carne.

Izuku llevo una mano a su boca para no dejar salir una exclamación de horror. ¿Cómo había pasado esto?

Con la adrenalina a mil y el miedo hasta sus huesos, nadaba sigilosamente hacía la entrada de uno de sus pasajes, la cual daba directamente al salón del rey. Agradecía a los dioses que ese lugar no estuviera rodeado por los villanos.

Una vez llego ahí, removió las algas un poco para poder pasar y volver a tapar la entrada. Su corazón golpeteaba fuertemente contra su caja torácica, la sangre de sus venas comenzaba a correr más rápido, sentía sus oídos tapados, la garganta seca y aseguraba que su expresión era de auténtico terror.

-¡Papá! – Al pasar por la otra salida del pasaje lo primero que vio fue a su padre sentado en su trono, una docena de guardias en la puerta evitando que entraran por ella.

-¡Izuku! – El tritón abandono su puesto en el trono para nadar rápidamente hasta el contrario - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Lo reviso completo antes de abrazarlo - ¿Estas bien?

-Papá... - Izuku se abrazó al mayor con desespero - ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Es él?

-...Si... - el rubio giro su cabeza al oír los quejidos de sus guardias, la puerta estaba cediendo – Tenemos que sacarte de aquí – no espero a que su hijo dijera algo, agarro su brazo para comenzar a arrastrarlo hasta el jardín.

-No me iré sin ti – Izuku no quería abandonarlo, sabía que si lo hacía... no lo vería nunca más. Sus intentos por quedarse dentro del salón fueron en vanos, Toshinori tenía más fuerza que él.

-Escúchame muy bien hijo – el rubio se posiciono enfrente de él – Ahora el reino cayó bajo las manos de All For One, él no sabe que tu existes – Izuku sentía sus ojos escocer – Tienes que alejarte del palacio sin que nadie te vea – el tritón saco un alga de debajo de su armadura – Ten, cuando llegues al palacio dáselo al rey, su nombre es Aizawa Shouta.

-¿Palacio? ¿Aizawa? ¿De qué hablas? – Izuku no entendía lo que su padre trataba de decirle.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, tienes que ir al reino humano, buscar al rey, el sabrá guiarte – el rubio miro con tristeza al menor, en verdad no quería dejarlo ir – Hijo... estaré bien... - beso su mejilla antes de que Izuku pudiera reclamarle – Ahora ve.

Yagi llevo a Midoriya hasta una gran cortina creada por las algas. Hizo pasar a Izuku delante de él. Apenas pasaron, se encontraron con un gran coral que ocultaba la entrada estrecha detrás de ella.

-Tienes que nadar derecho, no te desvíes. Llegaras hasta tu escondite – Izuku lo miro sorprendido – Fue mío antes que tuyo – le sonrió ante la incrédula mirada del menor – no te distraigas – le dio un leve golpecito en su frente – Tienes que cumplir una importante misión como próximo rey.

-No... - sabía el significado oculto tras sus palabras.

-Si... ya es hora de que este reino tengo un nuevo guía – le dio un último abrazo, aun cuando deseara que no fuera así – Nunca olvides que tú eres lo más importante para mí – dicho eso rompió el abrazo empujando dentro de la entrada al joven tritón antes de sellarla con el coral.

-¡Papá! ¡No! – Izuku trataba desesperadamente mover el obstáculo frente a la entrada, pero era imposible para su poca fuerza. La desesperación comenzó a hacer mella en él.

-Cuando llegues a la superficie no te asustes – fueron las últimas palabras de su padre antes de escuchar cómo se desataba una pelea dentro del salón.

Izuku lloro, aun cuando sabía que sus lágrimas se convertían parte del mar, lloro como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sabía que tenía que salir de ahí, pero su aleta no pensaba como él.

Con su puro fuerza de voluntad, nadaba a través de la oscuridad, con la esperanza de volver a ver una luz en su destrozada vida.

Bakugo se encontraba de brazos cruzados sobre la cubierta, en frente suyo se encontraban los nuevos tripulantes. Su ceño permanentemente fruncido, intimidaba y ponía incomodo a todos los presentes.

-¿Y bien? – la voz demandante y fiera del capitán hizo temblar a los nuevos - ¿No piensan hablar imbéciles? – la impotente presencia de Katsuki hacía que todos olvidaran como hablar.

-Ba-Bakugo – Kirishima puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo – No seas así con ellos.

-¿Aah? ¿Me estás diciendo que hacer? – la arrogancia, la marca registrada del rubio, hacia presencia.

-Solo es una sugerencia... - el pelirrojo no quería peleas tan temprano en la mañana. Llevaban una semana reclutando, obviamente no quería espantar a los nuevos por culpa de la personalidad del capitán.

-¡Ben! – Mina, la siempre optimista pelirrosa no dejaba que el temperamento del otro arruinara su buen actuar – Chicos, preséntense, el no muerde... mucho – dijo lo último en voz baja para que no la escucharan.

-¿Mucho? – la voz de otra chica fue la primera en oírse

-No se preocupen – Kaminari trataba de relajar los nervios de los otros – Siempre es así, no tengan miedo.

-¿Qué están esperando para presentarse? – Katsuki trataba de mantener su temperamento bajo control, sabía que si actuaba impulsivamente, no tendrían tripulación para zarpar.

-Mi nombre es Tokoyami Fumikage – un chico con cabeza de ave fue el primero en atreverse en hablar – puedo hacer lo que usted necesite.

-Sato Rikido – se presentó un chico fornido, de buen porte y gruesos labios – tengo la fuerza suficiente para lo que usted quiera que transporte.

-Jiro Kyoka...- una chica menuda, con un corte de melena color purpura, fue la siguiente en hablar – puedo escuchar a largas distancias los barcos que aún no se pueden ver en alta mar.

-Yaoyorozu Momo – era la chica que hablo en un principio – puedo construir y reparar lo que sea necesario – esa chica sobresalía gracias a sus grandes atributos.

-Mineta Minoru – un chico bajito, con un peinado extraño, eran chonguitos morados – Estoy aquí por Yaoyorozu - ... un sin vergüenza y pervertido.

-¡Bien inútiles! ¡A partir de ahora están bajo mi mando! – la sonrisa espeluznante de Bakugo hizo recapacitar a los presentes sobre pertenecer a esa tripulación. El rubio dio media vuelta para dirigirse al interior del barco, había encontrado una habitación que era su nueva oficina.

-Discúlpenlo – hablo Kirishima una vez Katsuki desapareció de la vista de todos – Él no sabe socializar.

-Vaya... - Momo puso una mano sobre su mejilla pensando en lo difícil que debe de ser la vida del rubio.

-Pronto se acostumbraran – hablo Sero – ¿Qué tal si le mostramos el barco?

-¡Si! ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Yo se los mostrare! – Mina agarro del brazo a las dos nuevas chicas - ¡Primero las habitaciones!

-... También se acostumbraran a su hiperactividad – hablo Kaminari a un lado de Sato

-Sera una aventura realmente divertida – Tokoyami sonrió ante la vitalidad que desprendían sus nuevos camaradas.

Lo que resto de la mañana se la pasaron en recorrer el barco, explicarles las reglas y, obviamente, las reglas respecto a Bakugo

1- No hablarle a menos que él te lo pida si no quieres morir.

2- No responderle si no quieres morir

3- No hacerle bromas si no quieres morir

4- No hablarle en las mañanas si no quieres tu desayuno en la cara y morir.

5- En conclusión, evitar prender su mecha y morir.

Respecto al rubio, este se la pasó toda la mañana en su oficina planeando el nuevo curso a tomar. Ya tenían todo, lo único que les faltaba era Yuga que había ido a terminar de conseguir los últimos víveres para sobrevivir en alta mar.

-Bien... - saco un colgante con una piedra preciosa. Se trataba de una Prehnita, una gema de un hermoso color verde que parecía que tenía luz propia en su centro, pálida pero hermosa – Esta vez te encontrare.

-Bakugo – rápidamente le rubio guardo el colgante – Ya es hora de comer, Yaoyorozu hizo el almuerzo – el pelirrojo estaba animado con los nuevos, en su antigua tripulación la buena vibra era algo tan difícil de encontrar como un tesoro en el ojo de una trompa marina.

-Iré más tarde – Eijirou se dio cuenta que el rubio quería su tiempo a solas.

-Está bien, le diré a Momo que te guarde tu porción – con eso dicho salió de la habitación.

Una vez completamente seguro de que estaba solo, volvió a sacar el colgante de su bolsillo. Lo odiaba, odiaba el sentirse un inútil cada vez que regresaba a la isla in encontrar rastro de él, se sentía una escoria por no poder cumplir esa promesa de hace años atrás, se sentía perdido cada vez que su brújula dejaba de mostrarle el rumbo de lo que quería, se sentía dolido con cada recuerdo de esa voz que lo perseguía, y se sentía aterrado al no poder recordar el rostro de quien buscaba con tanta desesperación.

-Estúpido inútil.

Apretó la gema en su mano antes de levantarse, guardarla y salir de su oficina. Quizás debería comenzar a conocer a su nueva tripulación.

El alboroto dentro del comedor llego a sus oídos antes de siquiera llevar la mitad del recorrido.

 _-¡AAH! ¡ESO ES MIO! -_ Era claramente la voz de Kaminari.

- _Pues ahora es mío –_ la voz de Mina.

- _¡Mineta-san!_ – La voz de... ¿Yaoyorozu?

 _-¡Hey! ¡Deja de tocarle las piernas! –_ Suponía que la otra chica que no recuerda el nombre.

 _-¡AHG! ¡¿Por qué me golpean?!_ – Ese era el pervertido en miniatura.

Dejo de prestarle atención a la disputa que se generaba detrás de la puerta. La abrió sin decir nada.

-¡No juegues con la comida! – Mineta había agarrado una porción del puré de papas para lanzárselo a Sato, quien lo había cambiado de lugar al acosar a la morena.

-¡Arruinas mi felicidad! – lanzo el primer proyectil, el chico lo esquivo pero...

-¡Tienes mala puntería! – comenzó a burlarse Kaminari junto a Mina

-... O-O-Oigan... - Sero trato de detener la disputa que comenzó a armarse después de las palabras del rubio – Chicos... - Kirishima fue el único que se percato de lo que trataba de prevenir Sero

-¡Ya! – trato de llamar su atención pero ni bola le daban. Lentamente comenzó a abandonar la mesa junto a los demás que apreciaban su vida

-¡Yo no tengo mala puntería! – rebatió Mineta que era sostenido por lo alto por Kaminari

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Ni siquiera pudiste darle a tu objetivo! – le reclamo Denki

-Oh... - esa voz erizo la piel de los otros dos, Mina se había percatado a tiempo, huyendo por su vida - ¿Mala puntería? ¿Qué tal si los meto en un cañón para que aprendan lo que es puntería? – los dos giraron su cabeza de forma mecánica

-¡HHHIIIIAAAAAHHHH!

Desde la cubierta escucharon el grito de horror.

-Que en paz descansen – Mina junto sus manos a la par de Sero deseando un descanso tranquilo para su amigo y nuevo amigo.

Llego completamente agotado, no esperaba que el trayecto fuera tan difícil. Su cola sangraba, se había topado con corales filosos a la mitad. Había nadado desde el escondite hasta tierra firme, su cuerpo se sentía desfallecer, pero no podía detenerse.

Al llegar hasta la orilla de la playa, comenzó a arrastrarse por la arena. Se dejó caer completamente exhausto, si no fuera porque podía ver sus piernas creería que ya no estaban ahí... sus piernas... ¿Piernas?

Su ojos se abrieron en redondo, olvidándose de todo cansancio, termino sentado en la arena viendo dos par de piernas humanos en remplazo de su cola.

-¡¿Piernas?! – el pánico comenzó a apoderarse de él. ¿Cómo demonios es que tenía dos piernas? ¡Era un tritón por dios! – Bi-Bi-Bien Izuku, respira, esto solo debe de ser producto del cansancio, solo eso, cansancio, una alucinación por falta de descanso y nadar tanto tiempo, un efecto tras el shock que acabas de vivir y no puedes procesar por completo, seguro te has desmayado y ahora estas soñando con esto... si, solo es un sueño que terminara después de un buen descanso, solo un sueño... un sueño... - su mente se quedó en blanco cuando pellizco su brazo y nada paso, el par de piernas seguían en ese lugar - ¡ESTO NO ES UN SUEÑO! – por acto reflejo trato de levantarse para "huir" de su problema, pero cayo de bruces al suelo – Ugh... esto debe ser una broma... ¡¿Cómo puedo tener piernas?!

Trato nuevamente de levantarse para, esta vez, volver al mar y preguntarle a su padre que estaba sucediendo.

 _"Cuando llegues a la superficie no te asustes"_

... Su padre lo sabía, y ahora no podía ir y reclamarle por no decirle nada.

Lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, cayendo directo en la arena. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Había tantas cosas en su pequeño corazón que no podía soportar.

-Tú... ¿Te encuentras bien? – la voz provenía de enfrente suyo. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con un par de brillantes ojos color amatistas

-... - Izuku no sabía que decirle, ¿Estaba bien? Pues... ni él lo sabía – No lo sé... - más lagrimas bajan de sus ojos.

-No llores – Yuga se sacó su capa para ponerla sobre los hombros del peliverde - ¿Estás perdido? – se aventuró a preguntar

-... Creo que si... - Izuku logro calmarse. Estaba en el reino de Aizawa ¿No?

-Oh, ¿A dónde te diriges? – el rubio con solo mirarlo sabía que ese chico naufrago, sino ¿Por qué andaría desnudo y en ese estado por la isla?

-... - ¿Estaría bien decirle? Quizás él sabía dónde estaba el rey – Al palacio del rey Aizawa, ¿Lo conoces?

-Tenemos el mismo destino – Yuga ayudo a Izuku a ponerse en pie, pero el peliverde no podía mantenerse firme. Sus nuevas piernas tenían las heridas que su cola portaba, además de que nunca había estado sobre dos piernas – Mi nombre el Aoyama Yuga – se presentó sin soltarlo, no quería que terminara más herido.

-Izuku Midoriya – el tritón, ahora humano, agradecía enormemente la ayuda del contrario, esta podría volver a llorar de felicidad.

-Bien Izuku-kun, ¿Quieres que te lleve a ver al rey? – había escuchado de Kirishima que irían al reino de Aizawa, aprovecharía de hacer la visita que tenía que hacer y volver al barco antes de que los chicos terminaran a lo que irían, no haría mal el llevar al peliverde con ellos si tenían el mismo destino.

-¿En serio podrías? – definitivamente lloraría de felicidad en cualquier momento. Por fin un indicio de que iba por buen camino, pronto podría reunirse con su padre.

-Claro, pero primero... - lo miro de pies a cabeza – Necesitas ropa nueva – comenzó a caminar, pero el más bajo no podía dar dos pasos sin terminar completamente apoyado en Aoyama. Dios, no sabía que era tan difícil caminar.

Yuga se dio de la paciencia de enseñar a caminar, primero un pie, se equilibraba y luego el otro. Estuvieron en eso por una hora hasta que logró caminar medianamente bien, pudiera ser la heridas o la falta de práctica, pero Yuga veía en el peliverde un ciervo bebé dando sus primero pasos.

-Creo que con eso está bien – de igual manera dejo que Izuku se aferrara a su brazo para caminar más seguro – Iremos al mercado a buscar ropa y luego partiremos.

-Está bien... - no, nada está bien, el debería estar en el palacio escondiéndose de sus guardias para escaparse y explorar nuevos lugares con la compañía de delfines u otras criaturas, absolutamente nada estaba bien en su vida en esos momentos.

Caminaron por alrededor de 20 minutos, en los cuales Izuku se enteró que su acompañante era el príncipe de Francia, le contaba cosas de su reino y el viaje que hizo para reunirse con el rey Aizawa. Antes de que pudiera preguntar por la ubicación del rey, llegaron al mercadillo.

Izuku estaba fascinado por todas las personas que transitaban por el lugar. La emoción le recorria las venas, la necesidad de escribir en su libreta sobre lo que sus ojos veían, escocían sus manos. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a murmurar sobre la vida terrestre.

-¿Midoriya? – Yuga lo llamo al verlo murmurar tan rápido, y vete a saber tu sobre qué.

-¿Ah? Lo-Lo siento – rasco su nuca avergonzado – es un mal habito que tengo.

-No tienes que avergonzarte – Aoyama lo miraba con su eterna y extraña sonrisa – Nadie es perfecto.

Midoriya sonrió antes de que el rubio lo llevara hasta un puesto de ropa.

Después de 6 cambios de ropa, algunos aprobados por Yuga y otros rechazados, lograron terminar las compras con éxito.

-Izuku-kun, espérame aquí – Midoriya solo asintió al ver al otro perderse dentro de un almacén. No tuvo que esperar mucho antes de ver al otro cargando apenas un par de cajas.

-¡Aoyama-kun! – Izuku rápidamente tomo dos de las 3 cajas al ver como los brazos del otro no aguantaban el peso.

-Gracias Izuku-kun – Aoyama había comenzado a transpirar, pero en ningún momento perdió su sonrisa.

-Deberías de tener más cuidado – dijo preocupado al ver la aflicción en su rostro con solo llevar una caja - ¿Qué tienen estas cajas? – Izuku trataba de ver su contenido por un orificio de la caja de Yuga, pero solo veía oscuridad.

-Son alimentos para el viaje – dijo fresco como una lechuga

Viaje, ¿Qué viaje? Izuku no entendía de lo que hablaba el rubio, ¿Tan largo es el camino hasta el palacio que había que tener tanto alimento? Prefirió no decir nada y simplemente seguir caminando dejando que Aoyama llevara la conversación.

-¡SERA MEJOR QUE DEJEN TODO LIMPIO MALDITOS INUTILES! – Bakugo tenía a un par de idiotas golpeados limpiando con cepillos de dientes la cubierta del barco, ya los había hecho limpiar el comedor y los platos.

-¡Si Capitán! – respondieron ambos fregando con más entusiasmo, no querían otra paliza.

-Bakugo-san, ya están listos los preparativos – la suave voz de Momo se escuchó detrás de él.

-Muy bien- antes de que pudiera ladrar una queja sobre lo lentos que eran los otros, Kirishima llego a su lado colgándose de su cuello.

-Aoyama ya está cerca, Tokoyami vio la brillosa vestimenta de nuestro príncipe por el bosque – Bakugo quito el brazo de su cuello.

-Bien... - miro a los demás, estaban preparando todo para zarpar, solo necesitaban la orden del rubio y ya estarían en movimiento

-Son buenos chicos, ¿No lo crees? – el pelirrojo le mostro sus dientes puntiagudos en una sonrisa

-Hmp – no respondió, hasta el momento eran decentes para sus estándares de tripulación perfecta.

-¡Yuga-chan! – Mina le hacía señas desde cubierta al rubio que se acercaba al navío.

-Mademoiselle – devolvió el saludo apenas – Ven, tenemos que ir por aquí – el rubio guiaba a Izuku.

Llegaron a una gran tabla de madera que era sostenido por dos sogas a en cada lado. Yuga puso la caja antes de subirse.

-Ven – Izuku puso las cajas evitando de que el agua tocara sus pies. Acepto la mano extendida del de ojos amatistas para subir a la tabla. Sobre ellos escucharon un grito.

-¡MUEVANSE JODIDOS IMBECILES! – Katsuki comenzó a dar orden para que el barco se moviera. Ellos aun en la tabla sentían como el barco comenzaba a moverse, alejándose de la orilla.

-¿Dónde vamos? – el peliverde comenzó a temer por el rumbo del viaje

-A ver al rey Aizawa – Yuga lo miro con sus ojos brillantes

-¿En dónde estamos? – Si ese no era el reino del rey, ¿Dónde vino a parar?

-En una isla... - Aoyama no se había preocupado por averiguar su ubicación exacta.

Dioses, no sabía dónde estaba, había seguido a un chico que tampoco sabía en donde estaba. Realmente su vida iba de mal en peor.

-¿Quién es él? – Mina pregunto una vez que los dos estuvieron en cubierta. El barco ya se encontraba a una buena distancia de la orilla, regresar no era una opción.

-Su nombre es Izuku Midoriya – lo presento el rubio – Quiere ver al rey Aizawa.

-¡Un nuevo tripulante! – Mina no escucho lo último que dijo Yuga, estaba más feliz por hacer un nuevo amigo.

-¿Quién? – Kaminari se acercó a la pelirrosa

-Se llama Izuku Midoriya – ahora fue Mina en presentarlo

-H-Hola... - el peliverde comenzó a cohibirse por tanta atención. Los demás tripulantes comenzaron a acercarse hasta los recién llegados. Las presentaciones no se hicieron de esperar.

Bakugo llevo su afilada vista hasta la aglomeración de inútiles a un lado de la borda. Agudizo su vista para saber qué demonios sucedía. Frunció su entrecejo al ver una cabellera rizada de color verde que no había en su tripulación en la mañana. ¿Un nuevo?

-¡OIGAN! ¡QUE HACEN PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO! – Bramo desde el timón al ver que las presentaciones acabaron. Los chicos no perdieron el tiempo para correr a sus puestos. Los únicos que quedaron fueron los dos recién llegados con Kirishima.

-Él es el capitán, Katsuki Bakugo – informo el pelirrojo al peliverde – Su temperamento no es el mejor, pero es un buen capitán que se preocupa por sus hombres... aunque no sea muy delicado – se rasco su nuca al pensar en todas las cosas horripilantes que hacía para dejarte fuera de peligro.

-Es mejor no meterse con el – sugirió Yuga al ver como el entrecejo de Bakugo comenzaba a juntar más y más.

-"Creo que no saldré vivo de aquí" – el miedo invadió su ser al recibir de lleno la mirada amenazante del rubio explosivo.

-¡¿Por qué no se están moviendo?! – Izuku dio un respingón al escuchar esa voz tan escalofriante, porque si, les decía a ellos.

-Vamos, llevemos las cajas y te muestro el barco – le sonrió Eijirou. Izuku se alegraba de ver que había alguien "normal" sobre ese barco.

Entre los tres llevaron las cajas hasta el almacén bajo cubierta del barco.

Mientras el pelirrojo y el rubio le mostraban el barco, Yuga hablando más de la decoración y su historia, Midoriya pensaba en su padre, en sus amigos y en cómo demonios los ayudaría. No podía llegar e irrumpir por sorpresa a los malos si ni siquiera tenía un ejército... ¿De dónde sacaría un ejército? Los humanos no llegarían vivos hasta One For All... ¡Oh Diablos!

-Y ¿A dónde ibas Midoriya? – Eijirou saco de sus pensamientos al más bajo.

-A ver al rey Aizawa – respondió sin medir las consecuencias que podrían traer sus palabras.

-Uh... - al ver que el otro no entendí su indirecta para que continuara decidió preguntar - ¿Y qué paso?

-"No puedo decirle la verdad, piensa... piensa..." – comenzó a entrar en pánico al darse cuenta que no tenía una tapadera.

-Naufragó – dijo Yuga con un batido de pestañas y un guiño a los otros dos

-"Gracias Aoyama-san" – internamente lloraba de gratitud.

-¿En serio? Vaya... eso en verdad es mala suerte – Eijirou miro con compasión al otro.

-No tienes por qué sentirte así – trato de borrar esa mirada del pelirrojo – Aoyama-san me ayudo cuando me encontró en la playa – la sonrisa agradecida se dejó ver en su rostro, fue suficiente para sacar una del pelirrojo.

-Espero que no te moleste hacer un par de cosas antes de llegar al reino – paso un brazo por el cuello del peliverde.

-¿Eh?... Claro que no – no tenía ni idea de lo que tenía que hacer, ¡Era su primera vez en un barco! ¡Su primera vez hablando con humanos!

-Bien, vamos antes de que Bakugo se altere.

Izuku nunca espero que el navegar fuera tan pesado, corriendo por toda la cubierta, de un lado a otro para que el barco no se desvié de su rumbo por los vientos, cerciorándose de que las sogas estén en su lugar, llevando lo que los otros necesitaban.

Al caer la noche donde, agradecía a quien invento la noche, las cosas se calmaban y era únicamente para descansar, se dejó caer contra uno de los mástiles. Era su primera vez con dos piernas, y podía apostar que los gritos que le mandaba el capitán por su torpeza eran debido a eso, más de una vez dejo caer lo que llevaba por tropezar con sus propios pies.

-Aah... realmente no sirvo para esto – se lamentaba por ser tan inútil.

Todos ya se encontraban en sus habitaciones descansando por el largo día, mientras él se encontraba en cubierta lamentándose todas sus desgracias en solitario.

Lentamente sus temores comenzaron a bajar en forma líquida por sus mejillas. Las ganas de llorar lo llenaron por completo, las lágrimas no se detendrían a hasta vaciarlo. ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas a él? Nunca debió escaparse, nunca debió saltarse las clases, nunca debió tener el sueño de conocer a todas las criaturas marinas, nunca debió siquiera el pensar en no convertirse en rey porque lo limitaban de su libertad, y nunca... debió irse del palacio aun cuando su padre le dijo que lo hiciera.

Bakugo salía del interior del barco, acababa de terminar de trazar el curso para mañana. A él le encantaba pasar las noches en alta mar en cubierta, mirando las estrellas, preguntándoles a donde debía ir, pidiendo deseos cuando nadie lo escuchara, rememorando recuerdos pasados. Pero esa noche no se podría hacer como las demás.

Frunció el entrecejo al llegar a sus oídos el llanto de alguien. Era tan amargo como sus recuerdos. ¿Quién serie el idiota que lloraba a esas horas irrumpiendo sus horas de meditación?

Cabreado, como siempre, busco la fuente del llanto para callarlo a golpes si era necesario, pero todo deseo de matar se esfumó al ver al peliverde torpe sentado contra el mástil, sus rodillas al pecho, sus manos en muños contra sus ojos tratando de detener el llanto que no tenía intenciones de acabar.

-Tsk – chasqueo su lengua sobresaltando el peliverde que del puro susto detuvo su llanto, pero de igual manera sus lágrimas caían libres – Eres un llorón – el rubio le lanzo su capa para ocultar la cara llorosa del otro, y porque no, evitar que el peliverde viera su sonrojo, esa cara realmente era linda.

-¿Ca-Capitán? – un sollozo se escapó de sus labios, puede que no pudiera verlo por la capa roja y cálida que le lanzó el otro, pero sabía que se encontraba aun enfrente del, quizás de espalda, pero ahí.

-Cállate... - sin pensar realmente en lo que hacía, se sentó a un lado del peliverde para admirar el firmamento.

Midoriya no quería ni respirar por miedo de romper a romper esa extraña pero agradable atmosfera que se formó entre los dos. Sentía el calor emanar a su lado derecho, sabía que el rubio se encontraba sentado a su lado, y por su respiración pacifica, se encontraba en calma, no como en las horas anteriores que no hubo ni un solo momento en que no lo insultara por lo que hacía y por lo que no.

Bakugo sentía una extraña paz al lado de ese inútil llorón, una que no sentía hace tanto tiempo que sin darse cuenta termino buscando más del calor del otro, obligándolo a que estirara sus piernas, aun con la capa encima, y así poder recargar su cabeza en ellas.

Se tensó al sentir las fuertes manos del rubio sobre sus rodillas, obligándolo a estirarlas, casi se sale su corazón al sentir la cabeza del otro sobre sus piernas. Quería gritar de los nervios, pero no podía, seguramente sea por el miedo de perturbar la paz, o porque sabía que lo tiraría por la borda si decía algo.

Con los minutos pasando, logro calmar a su acelerado corazón hasta el punto de quitarse la capa, encontrándose con una vista que le quito el aliento.

Debajo de la capa del de ojos rubí, no había más que un torso muy bien trabajado, sin ni una prenda encima más que los extraños collares en su cuello. Izuku sentía que le daría algo por la vergüenza de ver al rubio semidesnudo sobre sus piernas... bueno, su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

-Si dices algo de matare... - el suave, pero amenazante, susurro, obligo al otro a mantener su boca cerrada - ¿Qué haces aquí? – tenía sus ojos cerrados, estaba realmente cómodo en esa posición.

-...Quería desahogarme – respondió el contrario, tentando su suerte posiciono parte de la capa sobre el torso desnudo del otro.

-No me refiero aquí específicamente, sino "aquí" – Bakugo se dio cuenta de que el otro no le entendía – Se nota que nunca has estado en un barco, ni siquiera sabes los términos cuando lanzaba ordenes, no sabías a donde ir maldito inútil – se explicó mejor

-Lo-Lo siento – Midoriya bajo su cabeza avergonzado por su falta de conocimiento sobre esas cosas

-¿Y bien? – Bakugo quería saciar su curiosidad

-... Na-Naufrague – realmente no tenía ni idea lo que significaba ese término, pero decidió seguir con la tapadera que le brindo Yuga – Aoyama-san me encontró en la playa y me ayudo a caminar – se mordió la lengua al ver que hablo demás, no era necesario decir eso último.

-¿En verdad eras tan inútil que ni caminar puedes hacer bien? – se burló el rubio al escuchar la respuesta del otro.

-¡N-No es eso! – Puede que tenga razón pero no se la daría - ... Me lastime mis piernas... - más bien su cola, pero esas heridas siguieron ahí. Yuga curo las que pudo... de una forma desastrosa, pero con tal que estuvieran cubiertas todo estaba bien, ¿No?

Bakugo abrió sus ojos, enderezándose tan rápido que no le dio tiempo al peliverde a procesar lo que sucedía, cuando lo logro, sus piernas cubiertas por un fino pantalón de tela se encontraban ahora expuestas ante la mirada crítica del rubio.

-¿Quién te curo? – su ceño se volvió a fruncir, esas heridas comenzarían a infectarse dentro de poco sino se curaban con se debían - ¿Fuiste tú?

-No... fue Aoyama – el peliverde miro los ojos rojos turbios del otro - ¿Qu-Qué sucede? – tenía miedo que le dijera que algo grave pasaría en sus piernas.

-Tsk – se levantó, dejando solo a Izuku para volver al interior del barco – no te muevas – ladro antes de desaparecer

...¿Qué fue eso? Midoriya no entendió lo que acababa de pasar, ¿Realmente estaba tan mal como para no moverse? Miro sus piernas, en una de las heridas, la cual se encontraba sangrando, había una protuberancia que no se percató hasta ahora, ni siquiera cuando Yuga lo curo.

-No toques – dio un respingón al escuchar la voz del rubio a un lado de él.

Katsuki con agiles movimientos, quito las vendas mal puestas y ensangrentadas dejando a la vista las feas heridas que tenía el peliverde.

Izuku hizo una mueca al sentir las manos de Katsuki sobre su piel lastimada.

Frunció el ceño al ver tales heridas, ¿Cómo diablos se las hizo? Una de las heridas tenía un pedazo de piedra filosa, ¿Qué demonios?

-¡Auh! – Izuku se quejó al sentir como le extraían el agento extraño de la herida en su pantorrilla

-... ¿Un pedazo de coral? – Katsuki miro el filoso elemento del mar - ¿Dónde demonios estabas? – de alguna forma la irritación vino a su cuerpo sin invitación.

-... Un arrecife – Izuku cerró los ojos por el ardor que sintió por todas sus heridas. Bakugo había vertido sobre sus piernas alcohol puro, un líquido que cumplía otras funciones además de emborrachar, como el matar bacterias.

Katsuki no dijo nada más, se dedicó exclusivamente a curar herida por herida de las piernas del menor. Algunas eran más profundas que otras, solo la del coral necesito un par de puntos, hechos tan "amable y delicadamente" por Bakugo.

-¡Eso duele! ¡AAH! – Izuku llevo su mano hasta la cabeza de Bakugo apretando sus cabellos ante el repentino dolor.

-Demonios, ¡Deja de quejarte! ¡Si te sigues moviendo no lo podre meter bien y te dolerá más! - ... eso no había sonado bien, pero como le importaba a Izuku, quien estaba más concentrado en el dolor punzante sobre su piel.

-Duele... - se quejó bajito, evitando moverse para no despertar la furia del otro, ya suficiente paciencia tenía como para dejarlo agarrar su cabello extrañamente sedoso y suave al tacto.

-Eres un inútil... eres un... - un apodo que tanto tiempo atrás dejo, volvió a su memoria – Deku.

-¿De-Deku? – el insulto no llego a tener su propósito, en cambio hizo sonrojar al peliverde, extrañamente se le hacía familiar.

-Eres un maldito Deku llorón – Katsuki termino de zurcir la herida antes de envolverla en una venda, mucho más prolija y perfecta que las que traía puestas con anterioridad.

Subió los pantalones de Midoriya, enrollo su capa para ponla en los muslos del otro, un área donde no tenía heridas, solo un par de rasguños superficiales. Una vez satisfecho con su "almohada", recostó nuevamente su cabeza en ese lugar.

-Si abres la boca, date por muerto – el cenizo cerró sus ojos, dejándose arrullar por el sonido de las olas, la respiración pausada de Izuku y la calidez que desprendía.

Desde ese momento se volvió una rutina silenciosa, cada noche Izuku esperaba sentado en la cubierta al rubio. Siempre en silencio se consolaban con la mutua compañía. Izuku se sentía feliz y completo por primera vez en su vida al lado de su capitán gruñón, algo similar pasaba con el contrario, la presencia del menor, su risa, sus tropiezos y sus infinitos gestos le hacían querer estar con él por siempre.

-Bakugo – el pelirrojo llego al lado del rubio quien estaba en el timón – Tokoyami dijo que dentro de 5 horas llegaremos al reino – El chico hacía de vigía desde el mástil más alto.

Bakugo solo asintió sin despegar la vista del horizonte, aun no podía ver claramente le reino, pero sabía que ahí se encontraba.

Llevaban 3 horas en movimiento desde que Kirishima aviso a Bakugo sobre el tiempo estimado para llegar, cuando el barco se sacudió.

-¡QUIEN LANZO EL ANCLA! – Los ojos de Bakugo lanzaban llamas de lo furioso que se encontraba.

-¡N-No es el ancla! – logro decir Mineta desde el suelo con Jiro encima de él. El repentino movimiento tomo desprevenido a todos que los mando a cubierta... excepto a Katsuki.

-¡Entonces qué demonios pasa! – Katsuki mantenía firmemente el agarre en el timón, el cual trataba de girar al sentido contrario al que iban - ¡Maldición!

Izuku había caído sobre la cubierta, pero su cabeza quedo en el borde, dando directo al mar. Gracias a eso pudo ver los grandes tentáculos que se movían bajo el agua.

-"Oh por dios" – definitivamente eso no era el ancla.

Miro a todos lados, los chicos trataban de mantener al barco en curso, Bakugo lanzaba órdenes completamente furioso sin soltar el timón, Tokoyami trataba de divisar el problema desde las alturas, Kirishima mentía fuertemente agarrada la soga de una de las velas que se soltó. Era un caos total, mientras no lo vieran podría detener todo eso.

Lentamente tomo una soga que se encontraba a un lado de él, la amarro a uno de los pilares del barandal, el otro a su cintura. Comenzó a descender con el corazón a mil, si alguien lo veía estaba perdido.

Antes de bajar por completo, se sacó el pantalón junto a los zapatos, poniéndolos en el lugar donde anteriormente estaba. Ahora si podía bajar por completo.

Apenas el agua toco sus piernas, estas desaparecieron dejando en su lugar una cola de un hermoso verde, siendo su aleta una mezcla de color desde el verde hasta el rojo.

Se lanzó al mar, necesitaba calmar al calamar antes de que hundiera el barco.

-No te asustes – hablo suavemente una vez estuvo cerca de la criatura

-¡¿Quién eres tú?! – el calamar llevo uno de sus tentáculos hasta Izuku, quien se dejó atrapar para darle a entender que no era un enemigo.

-N-No soy enemigo – el agarre era un poco fuerte que le impedía hablar bien.

-¡¿Qué quieres?! – estaba alterado

-So-Solo ayudarte... - palmeo suavemente su tentáculo

-¿A-Ayudarme? – El calamar lentamente comenzó a soltar a Izuku, parando sus movimientos violentos contra el navío - ¿Cómo podría ayudarme un simple humano como tú?

-¿Te parezco un humano? – Izuku sonrió, la pobre criatura ni siquiera sabía lo que veía

-Claro que... - cayo al ver bien a Izuku, un humano no tenía cola – no... ¿Quién eres tú? Un tritón no estaría tan lejos de su reino – por los alrededores el más cercano era One For All

-Ahora mi reino no... - Izuku bajo la mirada, no quería recordar.

-¿All Might... - ese era el nombre de guerrero de su padre.

-Papá... aún está luchando – era lo que quería creer

-¡¿Eres el príncipe Izuku?! – El pobre calamar se alarmo al ver que había atacado al príncipe -¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No era mi intención!

-No te preocupes... - Izuku soltó una risa nerviosa al ver tan alterada a la criatura – Solo no hundas el barco.

-¡Claro que no lo hare! – El calamar hizo una especie de reverencia – Creía que era el barco que me ataco hace un par de semanas atrás.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Izuku se acercó más para cerciorarse de que no tenía heridas graves

-Ya me encuentro bien su alteza. Desde ahora evitare acercarme a los barcos cuando los veo... esa vez solo sentí curiosidad – Izuku lo comprendía.

-Ten cuidado para la próxima – se despidió del calamar antes de nadar devuelta al barco, la soga ya estaba tirando de él, lo que significaba que el barco seguía su curso.

Trepo por el casco lateral derecho de madera, esperando que nadie lo viera. Al llegar arriba, miro sigilosamente los alrededores, seguían metidos en sus cosas, nadie le prestaría información. Subió sentándose en el borde dispuesto a ponerse los pantalones pero hubo un problema, sus piernas no estaban.

-"Esto debe ser una broma" – el pánico comenzó a hacer mella en su cuerpo, ¿Cómo es que no desaparecía su cola? La primera vez en la playa, sus piernas aparecieron apenas salió del mar.

Movía desesperadamente su cola, como si de esa forma aparecieran sus piernas nuevamente.

-"Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos" – imploraba por sus piernas, si lo veían así, seguramente lo matarían antes de poder llegar a Aizawa. La última gota de agua salió de su cola, convirtiéndola en dos piernas – "¡Sí!" – sin esperar más, se puso rápidamente los pantalones junto a los zapatos. Al levantarse se encontró de lleno con el pecho firme y desnudo de su cómplice nocturno.

-Oe... - su voz daba a entender que no estaba de humor - ¿Qué haces aquí, Deku? – si no fuera por el fuerte agarre en su brazo, hubiera terminado en el mar nuevamente.

-¡Lo-Lo siento! – rápidamente se zafo de su agarre para correr a hacer sus obligaciones, aún quedaban dos horas de viaje, dos horas de tortura por parte del capitán.

Aizawa era parte del barco, si... así lo clasificarían los navegantes si lo vieran. Se encontraba en un rincón oscuro del navío con sus ropas negras. Le encantaba salir del palacio sin que nadie se enterara para custodiar sus propias costas... a la espera de que algo llegara a pasar.

-Se acerca un navío – informo el guardia sobre el mirador – No es de los nuestros... parece que es francés – Aizawa tomo sus binoculares para confirmar lo que el otro decía.

Cuando el barco ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca, escucharon claramente la risa terrorífica del capitán de ese barco.

-¡Es Bakugo! – Ladro un guardia - ¡Estén listos! – el chico era conocido por sus explosiones a larga y corta distancia. Cada cierto tiempo iba a fastidiar a la guardia costera, cuando lograba robar el barco de su capitán.

-¡NI CREAN QUE PODRAN VENCERME! – Katsuki gritaba a todo pulmón contra el primer barco que decidió abrir fuego - ¡JODIDOS INUTILES ABRAN FUEGO! – apunto hacia adelante con un pie en el barandal

-¡Si Capitán! – bajo cubierta los chicos prendían los cañones, sobre ella se encontraban los más pequeños que de igual manera abrían fuego.

Katsuki se dedicó a maniobrar el barco, evitando que le dieran al barco.

-¡APUNTEN BIEN IMBECILES! – Bakugo lograr hacer que el barco diera tal giro que los cañones quedaron viendo directamente al barco "enemigo".

-¡TODOS POR LA BORDA! – gritaba el capitán del otro barco al ver que el suyo comenzaba a hundirse por el daño recibido.

Bakugo chasqueo la lengua, quería un poco más de diversión pero esos idiotas no sabían mantener una buena pelea.

-¡Bakugo! – el grito provenía del barco más grande en toda esa fila frente a ellos

-¡Maldito Aizawa! ¡Diles a tus hombres que no sean cobardes! – Ladro completamente colérico.

-"Aizawa... ¿El rey Aizawa Shouta?" – Midoriya esforzó su vista para enfocarla bien en el otro barco. No veía a nadie que resaltara.

-Veo que tienes un nuevo barco – dijo casual un hombre vestido de negro y desaliñado

-¡¿Y eso a ti que te importa?! – Bakugo estaba realmente al borde de la histeria.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo – Kirishima llevo su mano a su sien

-¿Se conocen? – pregunto Mineta a un lado del pelirrojo

-Claro que sí, ¿Crees que podríamos acercarnos tanto sin que nos dispararan por qué sí? – Izuku escucho la respuesta de Eijirou

-"¿Se conocen? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?" – su verde mirada se posó sobre el bravo pirata que no dejaba de gritarle al rey.

-Un día – fue lo último que dijo Shouta antes de perderse de su vista.

-¡NO ME DES ORDENES! – grito a viva voz

-¿Un día? ¿Qué significa? – Esta vez se unió Momo al cuestionario contra el pelirrojo

-Bakugo con el rey tienen cierto "acuerdo", podemos pasear y comprar lo que necesitemos por el periodo de tiempo que el rey nos diga, en este caso es un día, luego tendremos que irnos si no queremos balas metidas hasta nuestra alma – Eijirou comenzó a caminar hasta le soga que direccionaba la vela más grande - ¡Deberías apresurarnos!

Los chicos se pusieron manos a la obra, la guardia les dio un lugar en medio del muelle para que pudieran atracar el barco.

-Los quiero aquí antes de las doce – dictamino el toque de queda, Bakugo.

-Pero... ya pasan las doce – dijo Kaminari al fijarse en un reloj solar cerca del lugar.

-¡De mañana jodido imbécil! – Denki se escudó tras Kirishima, quien fue el que recibió el grito del cenizo.

-¿Qué harás tú? – Kirishima sabía que el cenizo esperaba a que todos se largaran para ponerse vagar por las áreas desiertas del reino.

-Eso no te incumbe – se dio la vuelta para volver al interior del barco, pero se detuvo a ver al peliverde alistándose para irse - ¿A dónde vas?

-... A ver al rey – susurro ante la intimidante mirada del otro

-Tsk – paso de largo son los dientes apretados... no quería que fuera... solo. Se sentía furioso ante ese sentimiento, que le importaba a él lo que le pase a ese Deku de mierda...

-¿Vamos? – Yuga le ofreció su brazo, Izuku un poco cohibido ante las atenciones del rubio, acepto el gesto caballeroso del otro. Era consciente que lo hacía por el posible derrumbe de sus piernas al tocar tierra firme después de muchos días en alta mar.

-¡Waa! – sintió su mundo dar vuelta al poner los pies sobre el muelle, definitivamente no entendía como los humanos podían soportar ese cambio después de viajar.

-Jujum, evita pensar en el mareo, solo camina – aconsejo Aoyama con su porte elegante.

-Es difícil... - volvió a aparecer el ciervo bebé.

-Ya te acostumbraras.

Ambos emprendieron el camino para encontrarse con el rey. Por otro lado, Bakugo presenció toda la escena escondido detrás de un montón de cajas a un lado de donde atracaron.

-"¡Maldito Deku!" – Bakugo hervía en celos, pero jamás lo reconocería. El, el gran Bakugo Katsuki, terror entre piratas, la pesadilla explosiva de cualquiera no podía estar sintiendo celos por un inútil que no sabía hacer nada bien.

De alguna forma... termino perdido entre un montón de gente. Sin darse cuenta, Yuga se separó de el en algún momento, ahora se encontraba completamente solo sin saber a dónde ir.

-"Esto solo me pasa a mi" – lloro internamente antes de ponerse a caminar para salir del mercado atestado de gente. El pánico estaba a nada de salir a la superficie, pero no podía darse ese lujo, necesitaba encontrar al rey, darle el mensaje de su padre, salvarlo y luego pensaría en el desastre de sentimientos que tenía en ese momento.

Entre empujones, pisotones y "permisos" que nadie escucho, logro salir del tumulto de gente, terminando varado en medio de un bosque... y sin sentido de orientación.

Comenzó a caminar recto, quizás encontraba algo o alguien que le diera indicaciones.

-Wow... ¿Qué es esto? – a Izuku le brillaban los ojos mientras miraba una rosa de un hermoso color rojo. Al tratar de tomar su tallo, las espinas le impidieron hacerlo - ¡Auch! – llevo su dedo sangrante a su boca para detener la pequeña hemorragia.

-Son hermosas, pero peligrosas – la voz detrás de él le hizo pegar un salto del puro susto

-¡Waaa! – termino en el suelo mirando a la persona frente suyo. Era alguien alto, vestido de negro y desaliñado con el cabello negro largo suelto, además de la patilla de días que cargaba – Me asusto...

-Lo siento... - escudriño al chico, se notaba que no era del reino, por lo que suponía que era de la tripulación de Bakugo, pero... no parecía cumplir los requisitos del cenizo - ¿Qué haces por aquí? – y vaya que se sorprendía por encontrarlo en medio del jardín real.

-Me perdí... - susurro sonrojado bajando la mirada. Levanto su mirada al ver una mano extendida frente a él. Con un poco de desconfianza la cogió siendo levantado de un tirón – Gracias.

-... ¿Cómo te llamas? – por muy extraño que pareciera, ese chico le hacía recordar a cierto tritón en sus gestos.

-Izu-Izuku Midoriya – la fija mirada del otro sobre él lo ponía nervioso.

-... Bien... - comenzó a caminar por el sendero del cual Izuku se desvió. Miro hacia atrás al ver que le otro no lo seguía - ¿No vienes? ¿O prefieres perderte en este lugar? – alzo una ceja a la espera de su respuesta.

-V-Voy – el peliverde comenzó a caminar a la par del pelinegro

Caminaron en silencio por un par de minutos, pero Deku no podía dejar de mover las manos ansioso, como tampoco de mandar miradas cada tanto al hombre a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres preguntar? – Aizawa desvió su mirada del camino para mirar al menor.

-...B-Bu-Bueno... - Izuku no sabía cómo hacer la pregunta - ¿Usted sabe en donde pudo encontrar al rey Aizawa? – pregunto nervioso de que el otro lo tratara de golpear o encarcelar por preguntar por el rey.

-Oh, ¿Y para que quieres saber dónde está el rey? – ese chico lo buscaba sin saber cómo era en realidad. Pero, ¿Qué querría un chico perdido de la tripulación de Katsuki con él?

-... - Izuku bajo la mirada contrariado, entre contar o no sobre su problema. Aizawa lo miro atento, bajando el ritmo de su caminar - ... Mi padre... mi padre me dijo que lo buscara – no podía mirar la penetrante mirada del otro, sentía que vía hasta su alma

-... ¿Quién es tu padre? – ese chico no parecía mentir, como tampoco era alguien que pudiera engañar.

-U-Un amigo del rey, me dijo que no lo veía desde hace muchos años – de su bolso saco el alga que le había confiado el rubio tritón – me dijo que le diera esto, que el sabría guiarme.

Aizawa abrió grande los ojos al ver esa alga. Rápidamente se la arrebato de las manos para comenzar a leer su contenido, el cual se proyectaba en una burbuja de agua sobre el alga. Izuku entro en pánico al ver lo que el otro hacía, ahora si estaba muerto.

-¡¿Q-Qu-Qué hace?! – trato de arrebatarle el pedazo de alga.

-¡¿Tu padre es Toshinori Yagi?! – Aizawa estaba alterado por alguna razón

-¡S-S-SÍ! – Izuku se asustó por la forma en que el otro le hablaba. Un momento... ¿Cómo ese señor desaliñado conocía a su padre? - ¿Cómo es que ust-

-¡No es momento para explicaciones! – Igual que su padre – Ven conmigo, cuéntame todo lo que paso.

Aizawa llevaba del brazo a Izuku hasta el palacio, mientras que el otro en un ataque de pánico le relato todos los sucesos, desde que llego al palacio, hasta el presente, incluido su viaje junto al rubio.

Estaban por llegar al palacio cuando un jalón repentino por su otro brazo, lo termino por voltear y detener su andar junto a Shouta.

-¡Al fin te encuentro maldito Deku! – Bakugo no tenía la intención de soltar al pecoso hasta devolverlo al barco.

Lo había perdido de vista dos segundos, solo dos míseros segundos y ya se encontraba buscando por todos lados al peliverde, incluso le pregunto a las personas ¡Le pregunto a las personas!

-¡Kac-Katsuki! – por un momento su boca estuvo a punto de decir una palabra tan anhelante para él, pero tan irreconocible en esos momentos.

-¡Te pierdo dos segundos y terminas aquí! – Esta vez jalo a Izuku hasta su cuerpo, protegiéndolo con sus brazos mientras miraba a Shouta - ¡Maldito Aizawa! ¡¿Por qué está contigo solo?! – se suponía que el idiota de Aoyama llevaría a Izuku hasta el rey y lo devolvería al barco.

-"¡¿A-Aizawa?! ¡¿El rey?!" – Midoriya estaba sufriendo un colapso mental en medio de los brazos de Katsuki, y no precisamente por el pirata.

-Bakugo, no es momento para berrinches infantiles – Aizawa estaba pensando en todos los planes que podrían vencer a All For One, pero todos terminaban en una aplastante derrota – Necesito a Midoriya – eso descoloco a Katsuki, ¿Para qué lo quería?

\- ... -Bakugo frunció el ceño al verlo tan decidido a llevarse Midoriya. Algo estaba pasando y él se lo estaba perdiendo - ¿Qué está pasando? – puede que lo haya prendido el primer comentario de Aizawa, pero sabía leer la atmosfera, sabía que algo no andaba bien.

-Eso es algo que- el pelinegro lo pensó mejor – Quizás necesitaremos tu ayuda – comenzó a caminar, confiado de que los otros dos le seguirían – Algo está pasando, algo muy malo que podría afectar a todos...

-¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora? – susurro agobiado el pecoso, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que vendría ahora.

-Solo... luchar por lo que tu padre construyo – la voz de Aizawa estaba ligeramente impregnada en melancolía y tristeza. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar al entender que posiblemente lo único que encontrarían al llegar sería el esqueleto de lo que alguna vez fue la ciudad de la paz.

Bakugo prefirió guardar silencio, cualquier comentario suyo no sería escuchado y mucho menos respondido en la situación que se encontraban. Se dio cuenta del temblor del cuerpo más bajo, ahora, a un lado suyo. Sin pensarlo se quitó la capa para ponerla sobre la cabeza del peliverde y comenzar a guiarlo tomado de la mano.

Al llegar al palacio, Aizawa ordeno a sus guardias que prepararan los barcos y a "ellos". Además de mandar a llamar a la tripulación del rubio.

-Vengan... - el pelinegro se dirigía a la biblioteca, necesitaba buscar información y no separarse del volátil rubio y el hijo de su amigo.

-Jez... Este lugar sigue igual que siempre – hablo con desdén el cenizo. Izuku levanto la mirada en el preciso momento en que pasaban frente a un gran cuadro, una pintura para ser exactos, una de un rubio cenizo de 6 años con una gran sonrisa al lado del actual rey -... Pensé que te desharías de eso – susurro por lo bajo al darse cuenta de la antigua pintura.

-Quizás debí hacerlo... - Shouta llego a la enorme biblioteca donde estaban todos los archivos respecto al asunto recolectado desde hace eones.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Bakugo frunció el ceño, no estaba nada feliz con la situación. Ninguno le decía nada, si preguntaba seria ignorado, si era ignorado se enojaría, si se enojaba actuaría como un verdadero ogro y eso, no favorecería nada su posición.

-...Recolectar información – el pelinegro caminaba por los pasillos de los grandes estantes, como si se supiera el camino y lugar al que tenía que ir de memoria – Hace años... Muchos a decir verdad, Toshinori me confió todo lo referente a One For All y All For One, sus orígenes, sus batallas... sus debilidades... se suponía que tú te enterarías de esto cuando subieras al trono – tomo un gran libro, parecían 3 biblias juntas.

-La sabiduría que se pasa de sucesor en sucesor... - Izuku abrió grandes los ojos – la historia que solo los reyes saben... ¿Tú eres su guardián? – Izuku sentía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a hiperventilar por tanta información que procesaba por segundo.

-... Se podría decir que si... - paso entre ambos con el gran y pesado libro entre sus brazos hasta una mesa cercana – Cada cosa, por más mínima que sea, es grabada en algún lugar – un sonido sordo se escuchó al dejar el libro sobre le pobre superficie - ... ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Toshinori sobre All For One? – abrió la gran "biblia" en el índice, buscando rápidamente con sus ojos la página que necesitaba.

-... Una criatura que no debería de existir... - esas palabras terminaron grabadas a fuego en su mente.

-... Eso resume todo... - Aizawa corrió las paginas hasta la que necesitaba, haciendo un gran estruendo y una nube de polvo.

-Cof, cof, cof... ¡¿Hace cuánto que no limpias este lugar?! – Bakugo ya había pasado mucho tiempo al margen como para no salir con algún comentario en la primero oportunidad

-... All For One es una alteración de la naturaleza... - ignoro por completo al cenizo, quien lo único que quería era destrozar el dichoso libro – En los días de la creación, se crearon dos criaturas, una para preservar la paz... - traducía lo que decía el escrito – y la otra para ser el castigo para los pecadores.

-¿All For One? – Se atrevió a decir Izuku

-... No... - Aizawa negó – ...La primera criatura fue destruida por All For One, la segunda es... - mientras decía eso, buscaba entre líneas el nombre - ... Leviatán... Esa criatura fue creada al quinto día de la creación, fue quien mantenía el orden, castigaba a los que debía y protegía a los que merecían.

-Al final hizo el otro papel... - Bakugo se cruzó de brazos, ¿Qué tenía que ver la clase de historia con el asunto urgente a tratar de Aizawa con Midoriya?

-... Hasta que el creador decidió dormirlo... - siguió ignorando el otro – Fue en ese lapso que All For One se hizo del poder de muchos misterios, tanto es su poder que se igual a una divinidad – eso sí que recordaba Izuku decir a su padre – El único que puede hacerle cara por completo es Leviatán.

-Pero si está dormido... ¿Cómo lo encontramos? – Izuku comenzaba a preocuparse, el conocía la historia de Leviatán, una criatura mística, tan hermosa como peligrosa, nadie sabe el paradero de su cuerpo, ni del método exacto para despertarlo.

-All For One sabe hacerlo... tiene escritos que le permiten acceder a conocimientos tan antiguos que difícilmente encontrarías una copia.

-... ¿Cómo lucharemos entonces? – Izuku sentía un nudo en su garganta

-¿Luchar? ¡¿Estás loco?! – Bakugo nunca escucho algo de lucha cuando deicidio acompañarlos. No, y mil veces no, no pelearía contra algo con lo que era muerte segura, tampoco era tan impulsivo para no pensar.

-Bakugo... -advirtió Aizawa al ver que ponía más nervioso a Izuku - ... Hay una forma de despertar a Leviatán, pero... - la preocupación se dejó ver en su semblante – no es algo fácil de lograr, se necesitan ciertas cosas... dos en concreto.

-... ¿Una gema? – aventuro Izuku, llevando su mano a su bolso de forma inconsciente.

-Sí, dos de hecho – estrecho sus ojos al mirar a Izuku - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-... - Con la mano aun dentro de su bolso, presiono con fuerza la piedra en un colgante – Papá me lo dijo... - miro a otro lugar para no ser descubierto. Hace tiempo, cuando le gustaba investigar, encontró un par de hojas hablando del ritual del despertar del Leviatán, donde se mencionaba la práctica de una piedra en específico, una gema ópalo, una que casualmente él tenía desde que recordaba.

Aizawa no se creyó sus palabras, pero tampoco quería presionarlo a hablar. Miro a Bakugo, las ganas que tenía le cenizo para gritar que todos se fuera al diablo con el problema que solito se metió, eran retenidas por el peliverde... Quizás no era coincidencia el que se encontraran.

-Nadie actualmente sabe el paradero de las piedras... - Bakugo estaba a punto de "dialogar" – Pero... estas escrituras han dejado indicios sobre su paradero.

-¿Sabes dónde están? – la esperanza en los ojos verdes era tan visible que llenaba de convicción al mayor.

-... No son fáciles de encontrar – miro a ambos – la última vez que alguien tuvo noticias de las gemas, fue hace 150 años.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo quieres que ese inútil encuentre algo que no han visto hace 150 años?! – Katsuki llego a su límite - ¡Y tampoco entiendo de que mierda va todo esto! ¡Sera mejor que me expliquen ahora, si no quieren que explote este maldito lugar! – estaba bastante alterado, sus ojos eran fuego, las venas se marcaban tanto en su cuello como en sus ojos, sus fosas nasales estaban dilatas, parecía que en cualquier momento arremetería contra alguno de los dos.

-¡Ka-Ka-Kacchan! ¡Tranquilízate! – Bakugo bajo las bombas de sus manos al escuchar ese apodo.

 _"¡Kacchan!"_

 _"Sabes que no te dejaría aun si tú me lo pidieras"_

 _"¡No me trates de esa manera! ¡No tienes por qué desquitarte conmigo!"_

 _"...Kacchan... prométeme... que estaremos juntos"_

 _"¡No puedes morir! ¡Somos uno solo! ¡No dejare que lo hagas!"_

 _"...Te amo Kacchan..."_

Bakugo soltó las bombas, un intenso dolor de cabezo comenzó a atacarlo, llevando sus manos a su cabeza a la vez que su cuerpo se recargaba sobre uno de los estantes detrás de él.

-¡¿Kacchan?! – Izuku se apresuró a atender al pirata, pero este solo lo empujo.

-¡Aléjate! ¡AAGH! – sentí que su cabeza explotaría. Ese maldito nombre retumbaba en su cabeza con flashers de un recuerdo tan lejano que solo sus voces prevalecían.

-¡Bakugo! – Aizawa posiciono al peliverde detrás del mientras tomaba por lo hombros al pirata – Respira... recuerda lo que te decía... - Bakugo trataba por todos los medios el quitarse a Shouta de encima, pero el dolor punzante seguía presente.

-¡No! – El pelinegro abrazo al de cabellos cenizos - ¡No lo hagas! – Palabras que era dirigidas al pasado - ¡Detente! – la lagrimas hicieron acto de presencia antes de caer desmayo. El mayor sostuvo su peso.

-¡Demonios! – chasqueo su lengua. Tomo a Katsuki en brazos antes de girarse a mirar al peliverde que no daba crédito a lo que había presenciado – Hay que salir de aquí... creo saber que hacer... "espero que tengas razón Toshinori".

-¡S-Si! – Izuku tomo sus cosas y las del rubio, –bombas-, antes de seguir al rey por un pasadizo como los de su palacio bajo el mar.

Parecía un laberinto, no, era un laberinto. Izuku se sentía perdido en ese lugar. Caminar de un lado a otro entre túneles sin saber a dónde iba, era algo que no le estaba gustando como nuevas experiencias en el mundo humano.

Aizawa miraba contantemente hacia atrás, rectorándose que el otro no se desviara, como a la vez mantenía sus sentidos alerta tanto en su entorno como el cenizo, quien tenía su respiración irregular. El sudor en su rostro lo estaba preocupando, podría apostar que comenzó un cuadro de fiebre.

-¡Majestad! – al salir por la primer puerta que vieron, Aizawa se encontró con una docena de guardias - ¡Hemos encontrado a los piratas, ya se encuentran en su barco! – por los golpes y suciedad que veía en los demás, seguramente los chicos dieron pelea ante la falta de información.

-¿Esta listo lo demás? – Aizawa comenzó a caminar con Izuku pegado a los talones.

-¡Todo listo!

-Bien... iré en su barco – miro a dos guardias a su lado izquierdo – Ustedes, tráiganme un botiquín y... "ellos" deben venir conmigo.

-¡Si su majestad! – los guardias salieron en busca de lo que su rey les pedía, los otros corrieron a embarcarse en los navíos.

-¿"Ellos"? – Izuku estaba demasiado perdido en esa planificación de ataque, más importante, su mente estaba preocupada por Bakugo que le costaba unir piezas o siquiera procesar correctamente la información.

-...Ya lo veras, primero hay que llegar al barco – Shouta sintió el temblor del cuerpo en sus brazos, estaba comenzando a empeorar.

-¿Estará bien? – Midoriya no pudo reprimir más la pregunta que llevaba tiempo haciéndose

-...Espero que si... - realmente esperaba que fuera así.

Kirishima iba de un lado a otro maldiciendo por no haber obtenido respuesta de los guardias. Fácilmente podría deshacerse de ellos, pero rodeado por más de 50 hombres armados, dudaba salir victorioso de esa pelea. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

-¡Ah! ¡Es Bakugo! – Denki se aproximó sobre el barandal para ver mejor.

-Lo carga... ¿Un vagabundo? – Mineta estrecho los ojos al ver al tipo desaliñado.

-¡Más respetos contra el rey maldito pirata! – el rifle apunto peligrosamente cerca de la cara del peli purpura.

"¡¿Rey?!" fue el pensamiento colectivo de la mayoría. Sus imágenes de rey eran algo más parecido a Yuga.

-¿Dónde está su habitación? – Aizawa subió en la embarcación, necesitaba una habitación privada donde ponerlo.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! – Kirishima se abalanzó sobre Shouta - ¡¿Qué le sucede?! – Eijirou toco el hombro del rubio, pero tuvo que sacar rápidamente su mano, ¡Estaba ardiendo!

-¿Qué está pasando Midoriya? – esta vez fue Denki el que pregunto, pero al peliverde que parecía que en cualquier momento colapsaría de los nervios.

-¡N-No lo sé! – el miedo comenzó a invadirlo, sentía que era su culpa que todo eso estuviera pasando. Si no se hubiera desviado, no hubiera terminado en esa playa, no hubiera involucrado a todos esos chicos que fueron amables con él, quizás nuca hubiera conocido a Katsuki, ese pirata explosivo que lograba poner sus sentidos a mil como a la vez volverlo más torpe de lo normal con solo su presencia... y eso, era lo que más le dolía, porque... no se arrepentía de poner vidas inocentes en juego a cambio de haberlo conocido, y quizás ahora terminaría perdiéndolo.

Antes de que la desesperación y el desgarrador dolor de perder a alguien hicieran estragos en su cuerpo, una cálida mano se posó en su hombro.

-Mi corazón... no tienes que temer – una pequeña ancianita depositaba en sus manos un par de caramelos – el no morirá.

Izuku se quedó como idiota arrodillado sobre la cubierta mientras esa ancianita caminaba detrás de toda la tripulación en dirección, al parecer, a la habitación de Katsuki. ¿En qué momento termino de rodillas?

-¿Estas bien? – Izuku dio un respingón al escuchar alguien detrás de el

-S-si... - tomo la mano que el extraño le ofrecía – Gracias... - la persona estaba bajo un manto grueso, ocultando por completo su identidad.

-... ¿No deberías de estar al lado de ese pirata? – Espero paciente la respuesta del peliverde

-... No es correcto... - Izuku sentía remordimiento, quería verlo, pero a la vez no.

-¿Por qué? – su voz se le hacía el arrullo de las olas en las noches que compartió al lado de Kacchan, pero a la vez endemoniadamente familiar.

-Porque... todo el mi culpa – si no los hubiera involucrado en su lucha... el rubio no estaría pasando por eso.

-Mmm... Sabes... si no vas con él, sentirás mas culpa si algo llegara a pasar – puede que las palabras del desconocido fueran frías y ásperas, pero tenía tanta razón que no dudo en correr hasta la habitación.

Amontonados en la entrada, se encontraban todos tratando de mirar más allá de Aizawa, quien hacía de guardia en el marco. Apenas lo vio, agarro su brazo, lo metió a la habitación y cerró la puerta. Desde el otro lado se escuchaban las quejas, pero no era momento para eso.

-¡Kacchan! – Izuku corrió hasta el borde de la cama donde se encontraba el rubio. Se le rompió el corazón cuando lo vio, estaba sudando, temblaba. Sin pensarlo, lo abrazo sintiendo el ardor de la piel del otro quemar su mejilla y antebrazos desnudos de ropa.

-Cariño... - la voz de la ancianita anterior hizo que levantara su llorosa mirada, ¿Por qué lloraba? – Me gustaría saber qué clase de relación tiene con él – Izuku se descoloco un poco. La mujer ya de edad limpio amablemente sus lágrimas

-¿Relación?... solo es mi capitán... - ¿Realmente solo era eso? Su corazón le decía algo tan contradictorio viendo los pocos días que llevaban de conocidos... más que eso... se sentía como el reencuentro con quien había anhelado estar toda su vida. ¿Quién era Bakugo en verdad?

-Bien... entiendo – le dedico una sonrisa conciliadora al ver que ni el mismo sabía sobre sus recuerdos ni sentimientos.

-¿Empeoro? – Aizawa se había mantenido al margen, quería ver la reacción de Izuku, pero la confusión en su rostro contradecía tanto sus acciones.

-Si... la última vez te dije que la próxima vez sería la última... - Izuku abrió grandes los ojos al escuchar eso. ¿Bakugo conocía a Aizawa desde mucho antes? ¿El rubio tenía una enfermedad incurable? ¿Qué demonios paso en el pasado del rubio? -... Las palabras de _él_ debieron ser suficientes, pero veo que ni con tiempo uno tiene la preparación suficiente...

-... - Su mirada se posó primero en Bakugo, que parecía tener mejor semblante desde que Izuku se posiciono a su lado, luego miro a Izuku, su mirada era de contrariedad y confusión, por último se fijó en Chiyo, quien solo se dedicó una cálida sonrisa despejando dudas – Iré hablar con su tripulación.

-Cuando lo vuelvas a ver, dile que no dude en pedir ayuda, siempre llevando a cuestas el pecado del mundo sin ayuda, tsk, tsk, tsk, debería a aprender a depender de otros – Aizawa sonrió antes de salir por la puerta, la mujer tenía razón, su amigo era un idiota y terco de primera.

-... - Midoriya no sabía si era correcto despejar sus dudas con la amable mujer. Miraba a la viejita antes de devolver la mirada al pecho sudoroso del rubio cenizo.

Se sentía tan perdido en esos momentos. Primero lo de su hogar, luego lo de su padre, seguido de su inesperada habilidad de ser humano, para seguirle el cambio radical de ambiente, ¡Ni siquiera sabía usar los baños!, luego la extraña relación con Bakugo, lo sentía que lo conocía de siempre, que su compañía era correcta a su lado, su entendimiento mutuo sin necesidad de hablar, el saber cómo se sentía el otro con una sola mirada. Eso realmente le aterraba, sentía que una gran parte de su memoria estaba perdida en algún lugar... tantas sensaciones y acontecimientos lo estaban abrumando.

-Sabes... tu padre es un verdadero terco – esta vez su mirada se detuvo en la de la anciana – No me mires así pequeño... He vivido lo suficiente para saber ciertas cosas – definitivamente esa mujer sabía más que "ciertas cosas" – Cuando peleo contra All For One, Aizawa estuvo a su lado, era gracioso ver como terminaron ambos, llenos de heridas, huesos rotos, yo me encargue de todo. – Chiyo recordaba esos tiempos con una sonrisa, aun cuando en esa época estaba tan preocupada que ver la situación graciosa estaba fuera de sus pensamientos – Tu padre nos dejó toda la información de All For One antes de irse... por eso sabemos lo que debemos de hacer, no tienes de que preocuparte – puede que en esas palabras hubiera un mentirita blanca, pero daría todo por mantener con vida a todos, incluso a costa de su vida.

\- ...Gracias... - Izuku no sabía que más decir, aún no había empezado la batalla final, pero con sus palabras ya se sentía un vencedor.

-Espera, espera, espera... ¿Nos estas diciendo que ahora este barco va a ir hasta la mitad de la nada en medio del mar por un guerra submarina? – Dicho por Kaminari sonaba más absurdo.

-Si – le respondió seriamente Aizawa – Tienen el derecho a bajar del barco los que no quieran ir – comenzó a buscar en su bolso una bolsa – Pero el que vendrá tendrá que comer esto – levanto un alga de un sospechoso color blanco.

-¿Qué es eso? – Jiro se hizo hacia atrás al ver la extraña alga.

-Vamos, este tipo está loco – Mineta trataba de llamar la atención de los chicos, él no pensaba ir en esa loca fantasía del supuesto rey - ¿Qué tal si somos secuestrados por este impostor y nos matan? ¡No quiero morir! – Mineta trato de huir, pero Sero lo agarro con una soga - ¡Suéltame!

-Le prometiste lealtad al capitán – el pelinegro lo atrae así sí, para mantenerlo preso dentro de la soga.

-¡Cierto, cierto! No podemos abandonar a Bakugo – apoyo Mina

-Esto... - Aizawa ignoraba olímpicamente la pequeña riña entre esos tres – es un alga especial que les permitirá sobrevivir – la volvió a guardar

-¿Quieres decir que moriremos si no comemos eso? – apunto Sato la bolsa.

-¡¿Ven?! ¡Se los dije! ¡Nos quieren mata- Mine le puso un pañuelo en la boca para que dejara de hablar.

-... ¿A que nos enfrentamos realmente? – Kirishima se mantuvo callado durante toda la charla de Aizawa, pero seguía sin tragarse del todo el cuento, no podía pasar por alto el estado de Katsuki, ni del desconocido tapado sentado en la cubierta.

-... Saber mucho puede causar muertes... - Aizawa dio una señal a sus guardias en tierra para dar inicio con la misión. Se encamino hasta el timón – Pero... la ignorancia puede ser la más peligrosa... en este momento con lo que saben es suficiente – Agarro el timón a la espera de que los otros hicieran sus obligaciones - ... ¿Qué esperan? El tiempo para abandonar el barco se acabó. Vayan a sus posiciones, entre más tiempo pasa, más peligrosa se vuelve la situación.

Los chicos comenzaron a moverse rápidamente. De alguna forma ese desaliñado rey infundía la confianza suficiente para creer en sus palabras, además el verlo llegar con su explosivo capitán, era suficiente para saber que el rubio también confiaba en él.

Izuku sintió el ajetreo afuera antes de sentir al barco moverse entre el oleaje.

-Ya se han puesto en marcha... - dijo lo obvio la mujer – Deberías descansar por hoy – presiono parte de su hombro. Sintió como su consciencia comenzaba a desvanecerse, cayendo en un descanso sin sueños por imaginar... simplemente un vacío en paz.

Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con la roja mirada preocupada de Katsuki.

-¿K-Kacchan? – parpadeo sin entender lo que sucedía. Según recordaba era él quien debería tener esa mirada y no el rubio.

-¡Por un demonio! ¡No permitiré que lo vuelvas a hacer! – lo atrajo a su cuerpo mientras hundía su cara en la curvatura de su cuello

-¿Q-Q-Qué sucedió? – el peliverde realmente no sabía que pasaba.

-¡Más encima preguntas! – le reclamo por lo bajo, era consciente de que su oído estaba prácticamente al lado de su boca - ... No vuelvas a asustarme así.

Con lo poco que veía, podía saber que se encontraban en un risco, a sus costados crecía un bosque, le parecía una pradera como las que aparecían en los libros que rescataba de naufragios cuando escapaba.

-...Kacchan... - se sentía tan extraño, como si estuviera hurgando en recuerdos ajenos, pero a la vez se sentía tan correcto. Las ganas de llorar lo invadieron - ¡Kacchan! – Sus lágrimas no se hicieron de esperar, aferrándose con fuerza al chico - ¡L-Lo s-siento! – esos sentimientos no eran suyos... no del todo, era una angustia tan grande en su interior que las palabras fluían como si supiera en qué situación se encontraba.

-Idiota... debería ser yo quien llore.

-I-Igual lo es-estas *sniff* haciendo... - sorbía sus mocos mientras sentía claramente como su hombro se mojaba.

-¡No es cierto! – Su voz quebrada lo delataba – N-No vuelvas... a tratar de... protegerme – trato con fuerzas de no quebrarse más. El solo recordar como el cuerpo del peliverde se encontraba manchado de sangre proveniente de una gran herida en su corazón, era suficiente para sentir como su alma lloraba con amargura.

-... -Izuku comenzó a calmarse - ... Igual lo hare... y lo sabes bien – cerro sus ojos para disfrutar del calor ajeno, a la espera de una paz que nunca llego.

Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con otro panorama, ahora no estaba en un risco con una pradera a sus espaldas y un bosque a su costado, se encontraba en pleno campo de batalla, su cuerpo estaba herido, pero no le importaba, de alguna forma se movía acertando golpes a diestra y siniestra contra unas criaturas deformes, fuertes, sus ataques no le causaban mucho daño, pero no perdía la fe.

-¡DEKU! – Izuku giro su cabeza al escuchar ese grito, encontrándose con Bakugo lanzando hacía el uno de esos monstruos en llamas - ¡NO TE DISTRAIGAS! – se notaba la desesperación en su voz.

La batalla parecía no tener fin. En un par de pestañeos, se encontraba sin aliento, completamente herido, pero una herida era mortal, la de su pecho. Frente a él había un cuerpo grande derribado... ¿Muerto? No lo creía, pero fuera del combate si se encontraba.

-D-De...ku – cayo de rodillas al no poder sostener más su peso – Te di...je que no... lo hici...eras – tosió sangre una vez termino de hablar

-Y... y-yo te... aah... dije... que l-lo haría – sentía su pecho arder, su respiración escasear, la desesperación bullir, al igual que el cuerpo, ahora, tendido a su lado.

-Una existencia que no debería de existir... - frente a ellos apareció un ser que no podían diferenciar su rostro por su visión borrosa gracias a la sangre perdida – Y un poder que no se debió dividir... - sobre ellos apareció una gema, una verde y otro roja – Esas son sus piedras, pueden simplemente no tomarlas y perecer – el extraño se acercaba lentamente a ellos – o tomarlas y sellar sus memorias...

-¿N-no lo... recordare... nunca? – el rubio no estaba dispuesto a olvidar al chico a su lado, claro que no lo haría, prefería morir a vivir sin recordarlo.

-... Cuando el mundo vea el primer signo de su despertar completo, serán llamados, pero sus recuerdos sellados estarán – termino por quedarse a los pies de ambos... más bien pies de Bakugo y aleta de Izuku – Mitades de una misma existencia, dormirán hasta que el día llegue.

Izuku no lo pensó dos veces antes de agarrar ambas gemas con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. La roja la poso sobre la mano del rubio.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! – apenas pudo reclamarle antes de volver a toser sangre.

-No pienso... morir sabiendo que... te...nemos otra opor-oportunidad – Bakugo pudo ver la sonrisa más bella que en su existencia vio.

-No lo hagas... -suplico con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-... Te amo Kacchan...

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, como si aún sintiera la herida mortal en su pecho.

-¡Tranquilo!... Tranquilo – Chiyo ponía sus pequeñas manos sobre el pecho de Izuku, tratando de que se volviera a recostar.

-¡Kacchan! – lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su lado, el rubio estaba bien, sin ninguna lesión a la vista, su semblante estaba relajado y ya no había sudor sobre su cuerpo... ¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso? Se sentía tan real todo.

-Respira... toma – la mujer le tendió un pañuelo. La humedad de sus mejillas delato las lágrimas que bajan sin su permiso – No tienes de que asustarte.

-Pe-Pero fue tan real – el solo recordar las imágenes sus lágrimas crecían cada vez más.

-...Y lo fueron... - Izuku llevo rápidamente su mirada asombrada hasta la pequeña mujer que terminaba de atender a Katsuki

-¿Lo fueron?... Eso es imposible – porque claramente el recordaba que toda su vida se basó de ir de un pasaje a otro, escribiendo en su libreta las cosas que le llamaban la atención de las lejanías del palacio, conocer nuevas criaturas y encontrar tesoros de naufragios, no batallas a muerte ni al rubio, claro que no.

-... ¿Qué fue lo último que recuerdas? – Chiyo se sentó en una silla frente al peliverde con una taza de té, mientras con su otra mano le tendía también una al chico.

-... Unas gemas... un chico extraño diciendo cosas extrañas... y a nosotros... morir – le parecía tan irreal todo, ya no sabía que era real, si lo que estaba viviendo o lo que vio al abrir sus ojos.

-... Bien... - bebió de su té – Esos son tus recuerdos – Midoriya la miraba como si tuviera tres cabezas – No me mires así. Esas gemas son importantes – Izuku recordó algo de lo que dijo el chico... que eran sus memorias selladas.

-Son... realmente... ¿Mis memorias? – no podía ser cierto, las sentía ajenas pero a la vez tan propias.

-Así es jovencito – se acomodó en la alta silla – Ustedes ese día... murieron – esa ancianita no podía estar diciéndole la verdad – las gemas sellaron sus almas junto a sus recuerdos.

 _"...serán llamados, pero sus recuerdos sellados estarán..."_

-Nuestras almas volvieron... pero nuestros recuerdos no... - las ganas de llorar lo asaltaron de nuevo. Se sentía ultrajado, completamente engañado, pero él fue quien tomo esas gemas.

-...No del todo... - Chiyo se puso más seria respecto al tema – Katsuki siempre se resistió al poder de la gema, él... no quería olvidarte, tu por otro lado, aceptaste a la gema para darle uno segunda oportunidad – dejo la tacita vacía en un taburete cercano – Desde que Aizawa lo encontró, ha tenido esas recaídas – refiriéndose al ataque repentino en la biblioteca – la última vez le dije que la próxima sería la última... cuando te encontrara y la gema no pudiera seguir sellando sus recuerdos – miro al rubio durmiente – en este momento está pasando por un proceso de reimplantación, por eso lo mantenemos dormido.

-¿Mantenemos? – su cerebro se sentía saturado por tanta información, pero no era momento para ser un Deku inútil.

-...Creo que conociste a la persona encapuchada – Chiyo sonrió al ver como este asentía – esa persona es esencial en este proceso, pero no debes de preocuparte, tu igual recuperaras la memoria una vez se termine todo... para eso fueron despertados nuevamente – Izuku por fin entendió las palabras indirectas.

-¿Quieres decir que despertamos para derrotar a All For One? ¡¿Nosotros?! – La exclamación molestó al rubio que gruño en recuerdos - ¡¿No se suponía que esa criatura lo haría?!

-¿Qué criatura Izuku-kun? – antes de que Midoriya pudiera responderle, el barco se sacudió tanto que creía que volcarían.

-¡TENEMOS PROBLEMAS! – la voz de Aizawa se hacía más fuerte con tal hablaba, hasta que abrió la puerta – All For One sabe que estamos aquí – Shouta no estaba tranquilo, lo que significaba que la batalla era inminente.

-¡¿Qué tan cerca estamos?! – Izuku se bajó de la cama para caminar hasta el pelinegro.

-...Sobre One For All - ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido?

Izuku no sabía qué hacer, hace apenas unos minutos se enteró que había muerto y su alma sellada estaba junto a sus recuerdos en una gema que él no tenía, que debía de derrotar a All For One, pero ¡No sabía cómo!

-Tenemos que bajar – Izuku lo miro alarmado

-¡¿Qué?! – No podía pensar con claridad, la situación era crítica, pero no le veía ningún plan a su mente

-Los soldados se encuentran peleando contra las criaturas en este momento - ¿Soldados? ¡¿Qué demonios paso mientras recordaba?! – Te lo explicare después, vamos – miro sobre el peliverde – trae a Bakugo.

-¡¿Qué?! – ya pensaba que esa sería su muletilla, "Hola me llamo Izuku Midoriya, ¡¿Qué?!"

-Solo hazlo – salió de nuevo a cubierta.

Izuku no sabía qué hacer, estaba totalmente perdido, pero lo que era estar perdido.

-Cariño... llévalo en tu espalda, sin él... no podrán ganar – Midoriya como un robot que no podía pensar, cargo a Bakugo sobre su espalda, aun dormido – Todo va a estar bien... estaré esperándolos para curarlos.

Solo pudo sonreír ante esas palabras. Esta vez definitivamente no moriría.

Al llegar a cubierta, se llevó la sorpresa de ver a sus amigos con una especie de casco de aire.

-¡Izuku! – Mina fue la primera en verlo, llamando la atención de todos - ¡¿Bakugo?! – la alarma en su voz fue como pólvora para la preocupación de todos

-¡Bro! – Kirishima llego al lado de Midoriya quien cargaba al rubio - ¡¿Por qué aun no despierta?!

-¡No es momento de preguntas! – Aizawa se acercó a ellos – Ustedes no fueron elegidos al azar, su destreza y técnica en combate fue clave para el reclutamiento, ¿O me equivoco? – Tenía razón, por eso se demoraron tanto en reclutar gente, nadie pasaba de una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con Kirishima, excepto los presentes... y no precisamente por ganarle al chico en fuerza, sino en agilidad y táctica.

Al ver el silencio, fue respuesta suficiente para Aizawa.

-Eso les permitirá respirar bajo el agua, no vacilen al luchar... Bakugo los necesita en esta pelea – el espíritu de lucha pareció fusionarse en uno solo.

-¡Lo protegeremos! – Declaro Denki, que seguramente hubiera recibido un golpe si el rubio lo escuchara.

-¡No dejaremos que nada le pase a nuestro capitán! – Mina llevo su mano a su frente. Shouta no pudo evitar sonreír, Bakugo se había conseguidos buenos chicos como compañeros.

-Bien, ahora... ¡Salten! – Izuku no tenía idea de lo que le habrá dicho Aizawa a los piratas, pero si estaba seguro de la confianza que se ganó de ellos.

De un momento se vio en el fondo del mar, con su cola moviéndose para avanzar hasta el campo de batalla.

-¡Midoriya tiene cola! – el grito de Mineta se escuchó amortiguado por la burbuja de aire.

-¡Wow! ¡Entonces es cierto! – Kaminari quería tocar esa cola

-¡La sirenas si existen! – Mina estaba demasiado feliz como para percatarse que toda esa guerra estaba ya en sus narices

-"¿Qué les dijo Aizawa?" – Izuku sonreía nervioso al ver como todos se acercaban a él con la intención de tocar su cola.

-¡Cuidado! – en medio de ellos paso una criatura entre una mezcla de tiburón, medusa y ballena. Quien había gritado era Momo, sacando del camino a Mineta - ¡No se distraigan chicos! – realmente eso los había asustado.

-¡Ustedes vayan por ese lugar! ¡Y ustedes por abajo! – Izuku comenzó a dar órdenes al esquematizar el campo de batalla en su mente.

-¡¿Y tú que harás?! – Kirishima se sentía intranquilo por Katsuki que aún seguía inconsciente en la espalda del tritón, y sin un casco de aire

-¡No se preocupen por mí! – Izuku comenzó a nadar en la dirección opuesta, necesitaba entrar por uno de sus pasajes... pasajes... ¡Eso era! -¡CHICOS ESPEREN! – Agradecía no haber nadado tanto – Estos son unos planos de la estructura del palacio, aquí – señalo una líneas en color rojo – son pasajes que les permiten llegar a ciertas habitaciones, lo necesitaran – le entrego las algas de planos a Kirishima.

-No fallaremos.

Izuku sonrió, agradecía enormemente haber conocido a esos chicos.

Nado rápidamente, escudándose detrás de soldados que peleaban casi a la par de esas criaturas. Necesitaba llegar al palacio a como diera lugar.

Entre más bajaba, más densa se hacia el agua, obligándolo a esforzarse más. Sentía al mar como una atadura, impidiéndole el paso al palacio.

Con una fuerza que no tenía ni idea de donde saco, logro llegar hasta uno de los pasajes. En medio de su descenso se encontró con las mismas criaturas que en un principio, pero más escasas, como si todas fueran a atacar la superficie para que ellos no bajaran.

-Mm... - Katsuki comenzó a removerse... Kacchan no tenía un casco como el de los demás... ¡¿Cómo demonios respiraba?!

-¡¿Ka-Kacchan?! ¡¿Estas bien?! – Exclamo entre susurros, no quería ser descubierto tan pronto. El rubio no le respondió, pero el palpitar de su corazón lo sentía contra su espalda... estaba vivo.

Levanto su mirada en el preciso momento que pasaba a unos metros de él una de las criaturas, sin pensar a donde llevaría el pasaje, se metió en el, nadando con su vientre casi pegado a la parte baja del túnel. No quería que Bakugo terminara lastimado.

Agradecía que al final del túnel esta diera con la habitación continua a la del trono. Antes de salir por completo, se fijó que un hubiera nadie.

-Kacchan... - susurro bajito, pero no obtuvo respuesta, eso comenzaba a preocuparle, ¿Cuánto duraba la recuperación de recuerdos?

Sintió como el cuerpo del rubio comenzaba a palpitar, de forma tenue, pero sentía el retumbar de su cuerpo.

-Sé que estás ahí – esa voz le erizo su piel, esa maldita voz le enfermaba.

-¡¿Dónde estás?! – olvido por completo el plan de ocultarse y atacar por sorpresa

-Donde tú quieras que este... - sonó peligrosamente cerca de él. Sin pensarlo, nado rápidamente a la salida de la habitación, necesitaba ver a su padre - ¡Jajaja! ¡Corre! ¡Hazlo! – La voz la seguía sintiendo prácticamente en su oído – No puedes escapar de mí.

Un golpe lo derribo contra las puertas que daban al trono, terminando el dentro y Kacchan en el suelo.

-¡Ahg! – El golpe lo recibió en su costado izquierdo.

-¿Crees que puedes derrotarme con tu insignificante ejercito? – la voz venía de todos lados, como si fuera el mismo mar

-¡Da la cara! – así no podía pelear bien... de hecho, no podía pelear contra el agua, no tenía forma sólida a lo que golpear.

En un parpadeo se encontraba siendo golpeado por el mar, sin forma de defenderse. Lanzaba golpes, pero nadie lo recibía, patas, el mismo resultado. Pero hubo un momento en que su puño sintió algo, por un segundo, pero lo sintió. Para golpearlo tenía que materializar parte de su cuerpo... Esa era su oportunidad.

Se dejó golpear esperando el momento preciso.

-¡Agh! – logro detener el golpe, haciendo que el otro cuerpo se materializara y así propinarle un golpe en su mandíbula... o es creía que era, su apariencia cambiaba con cada parpadeo... era la mezcla de cada criatura viva - ¡¿Crees que con un golpe tan suave me detendrás?! – esta vez ataco con su forma física. Izuku aprendió que los golpes en su forma líquida eran caricias a comparación de sus golpes físicos.

-¡AAH! – su espalda choco contra la base del trono. Podía jurar que escucho sus huesos tronar.

-Eres aburrido...

Izuku vio como esa existencia se acercaba peligrosamente hasta Bakugo. Trato de moverse pero le era imposible, su cuerpo dolía, sus huesos los sentía rotos, ni su voz era capaz de salir.

-No puedo creer que los refuerzos del rey fueran tan débiles – agarro la cabeza del rubio, levándolo hasta la altura de su rostro - ¿Te parece que le explote la cabeza? – la cara de horror de Izuku no se hizo esperar

-¡No lo toques! – De alguna forma su voz logro salir

-¿Por qué? – sabía que el maldito estaba jugando con él, sabía que en el momento que se aburriera lo mataría, no podía permitirse ese lujo.

Antes de poder responder, el cuerpo del rubio comenzó a retumbar. Las paredes comenzaron a moverse producto del temblor que generaba el cuerpo, ahora libre, de Bakugo.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! – No recordaba que un humano pudiera hacer algo así.

Izuku sentía su costado caliente, algo quemaba dentro de su bolso. Con el dolor de mil cuchillos por todo su cuerpo, logro meter la mano dentro del bolso, sacando la gema roja de ópalo. En el interior podía ver el fuego abrazador que calentaba la gema. Era la que él tomo en sus recuerdos... se supone que era de Kacchan.

Llevo rápidamente su mirada al rubio, ese tenía un colgante en sus manos, era una piedra verde, la gema prehnita. Irradiaba una luz desde su interior que iluminaba gran parte de la estancia.

Bakugo se acercó nadando hasta Izuku.

Tomo su mano.

Posiciono el ópalo sobre el pecho del rubio, y este la prehnita sobre el pecho contrario.

Una luz envolvió a los dos, comenzando a crecer, cegando a todo el que la viera desde fuera del palacio.

-¡¿Qué demonios- All For One cerro sus ojos, posicionando su antebrazo sobre ellos para evitar que la luz lastimara sus ojos.

... El gran Leviatán despertaba de su letargo.

Se sentía en una nube... bueno no es como si supiera lo que se sentía pero... se entiende ¿no?

Su cuerpo se sentía demasiado ligero como para estar en el mar y mucho menos en tierra. O quizás solo era su imaginación y en verdad ahora si se murió.

-No puedes morir... - una voz se dejó escuchar cerca de su odio – Si no te hago explotar, Deku.

Abrió sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue el techo del barco, lentamente los sentidos llegaron a su cuerpo, pero no sus memorias, estaba perdido en el tiempo.

-¿Qu-Qué paso? – se enderezo con la ayuda de Bakugo

-... - El ceño fruncido a más no poder del rubio no era buena señal – Maldito nerd de mierda... - el cuerpo de Bakugo comenzó a temblar de coraje

-¡¿Ka-Kacchan?! – trato de protegerse con las mantas que tenía encima.

-¡¿Sabes lo preocupado que estuve por ti?! ¡Maldito Deku! – Bakugo ya tenía en sus manos un par de bombas listas para ser detonadas.

-¡E-E-E-E-Espera! ¡No sé qué paso! – Izuku puso sus manos como escudo

-¡¿Qué no sabes dices?! – Bakugo se abalanzo sobre el menor

-¡WAAAaaa? – No sintió ningún golpe, tampoco una explosión... solo los cálidos brazos del otro rodear su torso mientras escondía su cara en la curvatura de su cuello.

-Maldición... ya van dos veces – Bakugo lloraba en silencio sobre el hombro de Izuku – Dos malditas veces que lo haces... - su voz se quebraba, haciendo que Izuku comenzara a llorar – La próxima vez... te matare yo mismo.

-No... abra una próxima vez – Izuku abrazo a Katsuki.

Sí... no habría una próxima vez... solo el presente para ambos, nada de memorias selladas, nada de monstruos marinos asesinos, nada de peligros ha muerto... solo ellos dos y su compañía mutua.

Bakugo y Midoriya lograron derrotar a All For One para siempre, el padre del peliverde había vuelto a la normalidad, al igual que los ciudadanos de One For All tras la derrota del otro.

Izuku recupero sus recuerdos una vez volvió a ser uno con Katsuki, recuperando su forma original, Leviatán.

Las gemas se fusionaron con sus cuerpos. Izuku siempre protegió los recuerdos del rubio, como este lo hacía con el peliverde. El sello se rompió gracias al guardián de este, Todoroki Shoto, una criatura marina creada para proteger el equilibrio, él fue quien les dio la gema en un principio, quien sello sus recuerdos y quien se los devolvió nuevamente. A Bakugo no le agradaba nada el mitad y mitad, por su intervención había olvidado a Izuku, pero... si no fuera por él, ya estaría muerto desde hace mucho tiempo.

El restaurar el orden de One For All, tomaría tiempo, tiempo que Bakugo no desperdiciaría en buscar libertad, no claro que no, lo que el en verdad estuvo buscando todo ese tiempo era a su otra mitad.

-Sabes... olvidarte fue una de las cosas que prometí jamás lo haría... - susurro Bakugo al viento

-¿Mm? – Izuku miro hacia arriba, encontrándose con la barbilla de Kacchan. El peliverde se encontraba entre las piernas del rubio, ambos desde lo alto de un risco admirando el cielo nocturno.

-... Nada... - su sonrojo fue visto igualmente por Izuku

-Eh... tus mejillas están rojas – Izuku recibió un beso en sus labios.

-Ahora tú también lo estas – ambos se miraron sonrojados – Maldición... no importa cuántos años pasen, te vez jodidamente lindo con tu rostro sonrojado.

-¡¿Ka-Kacchan?! – se alarmo al ver como el rubio lo empujaba contra el suelo, posicionándose sobre él.

-¡Cállate! Más de 5000 mil años esperando por tenerte de nuevo entre mis brazos, no me pidas que pare ahora.

Bakugo beso sus labios, más bien, devoraba la boca del menor. ¡Maldición! ¡Como extrañaba el sabor del otro!

-Ah... Kacchan... - su cara sonrojada, sus jadeos, y todo por un simple beso suyo... solo de él. Eso lo prendió a mil

-Deku... enserio... no me pidas detenerme.

Definitivamente los rencuentros eran dulces y hermosos... dolorosos para Izuku, pero pasionales para Katsuki.

Un alma dividida siempre terminaba junta... aun cuando el camino estuviera lleno de minas y fuera un total campo militar.

 _FIN._


End file.
